Echoes
by xMilaax
Summary: Rachel realizou seu sonho do estrelato em Nova York; Santana se tornou uma bem sucedida profissional de Relações Públicas em Los Angeles; Kurt ainda almeja alcançar a Broadway e Quinn é a nova atriz-famosa-sonho-americano.
1. Capítulo 1 Rachel

Seis e meia. Don't rain on my parade preencheu o quarto enquanto a mulher se remexia preguiçosamente nas cobertas. Rachel desligou o despertador para não acordar seu marido, que havia virado de bruços na cama com um suspiro cansado. Soltando um último bocejo ela se levantou, arrastando-se até a cozinha. Dois copos de água, duas colheres de açúcar e de café na cafeteira. Um pão com presunto e queijo na sanduicheira, e uma tigela de leite de soja com granola. Escovou os dentes pela primeira vez, tomou banho e trocou de roupa. Sete e quinze. O toque padrão do celular tocou, e Finn resmungou, deslizando para fora da cama enquanto Rachel fazia exercícios básicos de respiração para começar o dia. Sete e vinte e três. O casal sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, comendo quase em silêncio. Sentindo o gosto da rotina que permaneceu intacta por anos.

- Não é nada diferente da sua primeira faculdade, querido. – A mulher quebrou o clima, já se aborrecendo em ouvir apenas o ruído de talheres e de xícaras batendo no pires.

- É, imagino que sim. – Finn disse olhando para seu pão. – Só que eu estou tão velho!

- Você só tem vinte e cinco anos. Ninguém é velho com vinte e cinco! – Ela tentou animá-lo. – Claro que não terá muito mais tempo para atividades extracurriculares... mas você vai adorar engenharia mecânica! Lembra como você era bom com a loja de Burt...

- Eu tinha dezesseis! – Ele suspirou. – O tempo passa tão rápido Rach...

- Isso não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim. – Ela disse suavemente. – De qualquer forma... preciso comparecer mais cedo ao ensaio de hoje. Vamos dar o melhor de nós na última apresentação. Tenho que me apresentar de forma especialmente brilhante, o diretor do Fantasma da Ópera estará na primeira fila. Devo reservar seu ingresso?

- Claro, claro. – Ele sorriu de lado, pegando a mão da esposa. – Você me orgulha tanto. Queria ser bom o suficiente pra você...

- Você é. – A morena respondeu impacientemente, levantando-se e beijando a testa do marido. – Seu primeiro dia de aula vai ser fantástico. Depois vou querer ouvir tudo sobre ele, ok?

- Apenas a parte que não entediante. – Finn concordou, sorrindo para a mulher.

Rachel sorriu de volta, passando rapidamente no quarto para pegar sua bolsa já arrumada cuidadosamente para as atividades do dia. Uma garrafa de água, uma toalhinha, uma muda de roupa, um pacote de lenços umedecidos e uma nécessaire cheia de tudo que precisaria para manter a higiene e a beleza até voltar para casa ao anoitecer.

Rachel, como de costume, corria uma hora no parque ao lado de onde morava. O rabo de cavalo balançava ritmicamente, e a morena mantinha a velocidade da corrida constante. Nem mesmo as preocupações e excitações de sua vida deveriam interferir nisso. Claro que os adoráveis cãezinhos passeando com seus donos insistiam em tomar sua atenção. Mas ela resistia firme, o sorriso nos lábios e a imagem fixa de seus objetivos na cabeça.

Naturalmente, ela tinha muitos objetivos. Com vinte e cinco anos, já tinha conquistado praticamente tudo que sonhava desde muito pequena. Uma carreira sólida, residência confortável em uma região nobre de New York, a voz no seu auge da potência, um marido... Bom, claro, ela ainda precisaria trabalhar muito para se tornar eterna no mundo da Broadway. Havia tanta coisa por fazer!

Ela ainda planejava ganhar mais dois prêmios Tony – completando um total de três, uma vez que ganhara um no primeiro ano de Spring Awekening, no papel de Wendla –, ela entraria para o cinema e lançaria um CD solo. Afinal, por que parar no prêmio do teatro se poderia também ganhar um Grammy e um Oscar?! Ah... talvez devesse encaixar um espaço para estrear na televisão e garantir um Emmy também.

Rachel sentou um instante na grama para alongar-se. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio – gesto que fazia quando estava pensativa. A verdade é que, por mais que dissesse para Finn não se preocupar com o tempo, ele passava rápido para ela também. Obviamente estava muito animada em ser a principal cotada ao papel de Christine no Fantasma da Ópera. A peça era a chave que ela estava procurando para abrir a porta da imortalidade.

A morena respirou fundo e ergueu-se com uma animação excessiva, o fôlego totalmente recuperado. Pegou o carro em casa e, quando já estava no trânsito, seu celular tocou. Rachel olhou rapidamente para o número de Lauren, sua agente, antes de desliga-lo. Quando não estivesse dirigindo, ela retornaria. Provavelmente era sobre o contrato publicitário que estava para fechar com a marca de perfume Givenchy. Ela havia enviado a papelada do contrato para seu advogado analisar. Esse assunto já tinha dado muita dor de cabeça, uma vez que Rachel também era patrocinada pela Christian Dior, e, embora fosse um contrato unicamente para vestuário, eles também tinham uma linha de perfumes.

Os últimos ensaios estavam sendo um pouco mais puxados para uma equipe que apresentava um musical há dois anos e meio e, portanto, o conhecia de trás para frente. Mas a verdade é que todos queriam fechar com excelência – mesmo que para isso fosse necessário ficar além do expediente.

- Intervalo de uma hora, pessoal! – O diretor anunciou para o elenco de Spring Awekening, depois de uma apresentação beirando a perfeição da música "The Guilty Ones".

- Vou fazer uma audiência para Mamma Mia mês que vem. – John disse em tom conspiratório, enquanto todos saiam do palco, conversando excitados uns com os outros.

- Você vai será esplêndido, John. Eu certamente estarei torcendo para você.– Rachel respondeu com um sorriso. O homem era seu par romântico no musical, fazendo o papel de Melchior.

- É, bem... não tanto quanto você quando estrear como Christine. – Ele disse animado, mas a mulher notou uma pitada de inveja. Já estava acostumada com isso. Na Broadway os egos eram sempre muito inflados, e, por mais que ele fosse seu colega de trabalho mais próximo, ainda assim havia uma rivalidade latente. A morena não julgava. Ela também guardava sua BOA dose de competitividade.

- Café? – Ela mudou de assunto para não demonstrar o quanto aqueles pequenos comentários a deixavam cheia de si.

- Claro.

Quando saíram do teatro para ir até o charmoso café ao lado, um flash disparou. Rachel suspirou, colocando os óculos escuros. Não que ela se incomodasse com a fama que os artistas da Broadway gozavam, principalmente em New York... mas, honestamente, já estava cansada das especulações a respeito de uma relação oculta com John. Se ele pudesse se afastar dela apenas dois passos...

- Um sorriso, senhorita Berry!

- Senhora. – Ela corrigiu, sorrindo. Mesmo que não tivesse adotado o nome de seu marido, não queria dizer que ela era solteira. Outro flash disparou.

- Alguma expectativa para a apresentação no fim da semana? – Um repórter surgiu, perguntando para os dois enquanto eles continuavam a andar.

- As melhores possíveis. – John respondeu.

- O elenco está ensaiando duro, vocês podem contar com uma divina apresentação. Daremos o nosso melhor em todos os aspectos, tanto nos que envolvem técnica quanto no âmbito de talentos do grupo em geral... claro que as performances individuais estão amadurecidas devido a...– Por mais que o tempo passasse, Rachel mantinha seu hábito de dizer coisas simples em grandes sentenças.

- Rach? – John chamou, segurando o braço da mulher. Flash.

- Bom, é... as melhores possíveis. – Ela repetiu a resposta do rapaz de forma dramática, claramente aborrecida por ter sido cortada, o que arrancou algumas risadas dos paparazzi. Todos sabiam como a mulher gostava de falar, principalmente quando isso envolvia um microfone, um gravador, ou até mesmo alguém ansioso para ouvi-la. – Desculpem, se me dão licença agora preciso ingerir minha quantidade diária de cafeína.

- Não precisa dar tantas satisfações assim, você sabe, não é? – John ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É o que Lauren vive me dizendo... – Disse vagamente. – Mas a única coisa que me incomoda são os rumores.

O homem não respondeu.

Rachel estava no meio de uma conversa acalorada sobre seus maiores ídolos quando seu celular tocou. Lauren. Ela havia esquecido de retornar a ligação.

- Lauren... tivemos a resposta do advogado, está tudo sobre os pareceres da lei? Nada que pode ser usado contra mim posteriormente? Estou levemente ansiosa para as fotografi...

- _Rach! Não estou ligando para falar sobre o contrato com a Givenchy..._– A mulher interrompeu-a.

- Não? – Rachel não escondeu o desapontamento em sua voz.

- _Mas o advogado ficou de mandar sua resposta amanhã!_ – Lauren respondeu rapidamente.

- Que bom. – Rachel sorriu contra o aparelho. – De qualquer forma, qual é o assunto?

- _Você recebeu um convite... interessante._

- Publicitário? – Rachel perguntou interessada.

- _Não..._

- Sobre o que, então? – Sua voz saiu um pouco mais aguda que o normal. O que sempre acontecia quando estava curiosa.

- _Rachel, acho melhor conversarmos pessoalmente._

A morena respirou fundo. Trabalhava com Lauren já há cinco anos, quando conseguiu seu segundo papel na off-broadway. Ela sabia que, quando sua agente a chamava pelo nome sem nenhuma redução, o assunto era sério.

- Tudo bem. Podemos nos encontrar naquele restaurante de sempre, que tal? Tenho certeza que vou sair daqui morta de fome... vamos ficar duas horas além do horário normal...

- _Será que você se incomodaria de passar aqui em casa? Posso pedir a comida naquele lugar vegan aqui perto, sabe? A não ser que você prefira de outro lugar, ou talvez uma refeição caseira..._

- Esse restaurante perto da sua casa está ótimo. – Rachel respondeu, a cautela tomando o lugar da curiosidade. O convite deveria ser realmente sigiloso. – Estarei aí as nove, tudo bem?

- _Perfeito, Rach._

Rachel desligou o celular e mordeu o lábio inferior. O que poderia ser? Lauren nem ao menos lhe adiantou o assunto...

- Tudo certo? – John perguntou.

- Sim, sim. Essas coisas de sempre... – Ela sorriu. Uma mentirinha não fazia mal a ninguém.

Ele assentiu e eles retomaram o assunto anterior antes de voltar para o teatro.

Ao fim do ensaio, Rachel mandou uma rápida mensagem para Finn, explicando-lhe o motivo de sua demora e se desculpando por ter que chegar tão tarde em casa. A resposta foi seca. Ele não estava feliz com isso. A mulher suspirou. Ela queria ir pra casa e encontrar seu marido... saber os detalhes sobre o seu dia, perguntar sobre suas expectativas para a faculdade... mas não tinha culpa se surgiu um assunto importante.

- Lauren. – Ela disse quando a porta se abriu, revelando uma ruiva um pouco maior que Rachel.

- Rach. – A mulher abraçou sua chefe brevemente. – A comida já está na mesa. Podemos conversar enquanto jantamos, o que acha?

- Excelente. Como suspeitei, nem sei como estou me sustentando em pé. Meus horários estão todos desregulados nesses últimos dias, sorte que meu organismo é cuidadosamente treinado, portanto, pode suportar todas essas oscilações...

As mulheres estavam terminado jantar quando Lauren começou o verdadeiro assunto.

- Você recebeu um convite para atuar em um filme... cachê milionário, Rachel.

- Filme? Lauren, você sabe que eu não posso ir para o cinema ainda! Vai bagunçar todo o meu plano de carreira! Você ainda tem ele, não têm? Eu me certifico de mandar uma cópia impressa e por e-mail a cada seis meses! – Rachel protestou.

- É a adaptação do musical Wicked. Uma super produção. Profissionais de primeira estão trabalhando nesse filme... Elphaba foi adaptada pensando-se exclusivamente em você...

Rachel sentiu-se mais lisonjeada que nunca, mas, mesmo assim... Ela realmente tinha sua carreira traçada e planejada desde... sempre! Tudo bem que Wicked era um musical fantástico... a história de duas bruxas do Mágico de Oz, Elphaba – A bruxa má do oeste, e Glinda – a bruxa boa do norte. Com personalidades totalmente opostas, mesmo assim desenvolveram uma estranha amizade, mas rivalizam pelo amor do mesmo rapaz, Fiyero. O musical quebrou muitos recordes na Broadway, e com certeza, faria muito sucesso no cinema caso fosse uma adaptação realmente boa... Mas se tem uma coisa que Rachel aprendeu com anos de trabalho duro, é saber onde deve residir o seu foco. E atualmente seu foco estava em um relacionamento sério, muito bem obrigado, com o teatro.

- Não posso, Lauren. E você sabe que eu estou sendo considerada para o Fantasma da Ópera. Não posso desistir desse papel.

-Entendo. De verdade, Rachel. Estou com você tempo o suficiente para saber quais são suas prioridades... mas, veja... É muito dinheiro, visibilidade nacional, provavelmente internacional... e você não vai se desviar tanto do seu propósito. Eu sei que são formatos totalmente diferentes... – Lauren acrescentou quando Rachel fez menção de interrompê-la. – Mas você pode voltar para a Broadway depois de lançar o filme. Seu cachê crescerá muito para qualquer peça, seu trabalho será ainda mais reconhecido... os diretores se matarão para te ter no elenco...

- Eu não sei. – Rachel disse francamente, levando isso em consideração. Permitiu-se um sorrisinho orgulhoso antes de continuar. – Estou no auge da minha carreira e tudo está caminhando na direção certa... é muito para arriscar.

- Eu jamais te colocaria em uma furada, você sabe, não é? Não só porque é o meu emprego na reta também... mas, Rach, eu me importo. – Lauren respondeu, quase ofendida.

- Eu sei... Eu sei. Depois de tanto tempo... você é uma boa amiga, Lauren... e é exemplar no trabalho que executa... Mas e se algo der errado? E se eu deixar a Broadway agora e não conseguir retornar em uma posição tão favorável? E se eu nunca mais tiver a chance de interpretar um papel tão grande como Christine?

- Pense a respeito, tudo bem? – A ruiva estendeu uma pasta. – Aí está o roteiro, pormenores da produção e os demais detalhes financeiros. É uma produtora enorme e conceituada, mas mandaremos para um profissional especializado em atores de cinema para que ele analise a proposta. Não queremos que você se sinta nem um pouco prejudicada, mesmo que seja apenas a proposta inicial.

Rachel balançou a cabeça.

- Calma, vá devagar, por favor... eu vou dar uma olhada, ok? Prometo. Mas não posso garantir nada.

- Uma olhada já é o bastante. – Lauren apressou-se para responder.

Rachel estreitou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo. A outra mulher sabia muito bem lidar com ela.

- Eu preciso ir. Deus sabe como Finn deve estar completamente chateado comigo. – A morena suspirou. – Hoje foi seu primeiro dia na faculdade.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia... é só que eu não podia esperar para te contar.

- Tudo bem, Lauren. Entendo que esse é um assunto de extrema importância. E de vital descrição, suponho?

- Sim. Estão mantendo o suspense por enquanto.

Rachel se despediu da ruiva, e entrou quase correndo no carro. Aquele era um dos momentos que ela odiava as leis de trânsito. Não que ela não compreendesse o motivo pelo qual elas existiam, e menos ainda que ela ousasse desrespeitar alguma... mas o limite de velocidade era certamente muito pequeno comparado ao provável mau humor de Finn.

Ela estacionou e entrou na casa, encontrando o marido sentado com os braços cruzados no sofá, a TV ligada.

- Querido... perdão. – Rachel entrou apressada, depositando um beijo na bochecha do homem.

Finn mal desviou os olhos da tela.

A mulher prestou atenção. Era um programa de celebridades qualquer, e Rachel reconheceu de imediato a protagonista da matéria. Quinn Fabray. A loira, assim como ela, teve uma ascensão meteórica na carreira. Mas era estranho vê-la, mesmo que a mulher estivesse sempre na mídia. Era apenas estranho pensar nela como sua antiga companheira e amiga de Glee na TV, sabendo que elas não se falavam desde o seu casamento com Finn. Era uma proximidade tão distante, por mais controverso que isso fosse. Fisicamente, Quinn não tinha mudado quase nada. Tudo bem que ela claramente havia deixado as últimas feições adolescentes para trás, adquirindo curvas mais arredondadas e traços amadurecidos de uma mulher feita...

_"A assessoria da atriz confirmou que ela está começando a se envolver em mais uma grande produção... não temos muitos detalhes ainda, mas ela foi vista com o produtor..."_

Rachel balançou a cabeça e colocou a TV no mudo. Finalmente entendeu a dimensão da frustração de Finn. Devia ser simplesmente horrível ver que não apenas sua esposa, como também sua ex-namorada havia crescido tanto na carreira de atriz, enquanto ele havia feito dois filmes independentes e alguns comerciais pequenos. Sua principal fonte de renda acabava vindo das aulas em um curso para atores principiantes que ele ministrava pela tarde. A morena suspirou. Não seria de bom tom contá-lo, nesse momento, sobre a proposta que recebera.

- Me desculpe, querido. Você sabe como esses imprevistos acontecem... mas, hey, quando a apresentação de domingo terminar, eu tirarei férias...

Finn balançou a cabeça.

- Eu entendo, Rach... é só que meu dia foi cheio.

- Como foi a faculdade? Está muito cansado? Já jantou?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, antes de abraçar a mulher que sentava no seu colo.

- Me senti um velho... cercado por um monte de gente cheia de sonhos e expectativas... mas não foi de todo ruim, a grade curricular parece agradável. Acabei pedindo uma pizza para o jantar mesmo, estou exausto, Rach...

- Por que não vamos para a cama? – A morena acariciou o cabelo do esposo.

O homem confirmou com um sorriso de lado, e levantou-se.

Rachel deu uma última olhada para a loira na tela da TV antes de desligar o aparelho e seguir seu marido em direção ao quarto.

* * *

_Hey vocês (alguém leu isso aqui? haha), essa é minha primeira história de Glee, embora eu já escreva fanfics de Harry Potter desde tipo 2009. _  
_Enfim, ela é betada pela minha amiga Beatriz (que não tem conta aqui, mas, quando e caso fizer, avisarei certinho!), entretanto, caso tenha algum erro de plot, concordância ou acentuação, eles são unicamente meus. A garota é beta mas não é santa milagreira HAHAHA._  
_A fic não vai ser apenas do ponto de vista da Rachel. Teremos a Santana e o Kurt também. Talvez, um TALVEZ bem grande, da Quinn._  
_Anywaysssss, é isso aí. Por favor me digam se gostaram desse começo, se é algo que vocês acompanhariam e taltaltal. Está sendo um prazer escrever essa fic e espero realmente que seja um prazer pra vocês lê-la. :)_


	2. Capítulo 2 Santana

_Antes de começar o capítulo, alguns termos de Relações Públicas que serão utilizados:_  
_Ofício: Agradecimento e recusa de um convite_  
_Clipping: pesquisa sobre tudo que foi dito na internet e na imprensa sobre determinada personalidade, organização, acontecimento, etc_

* * *

– Lopez! – Um homem de terno e cabelo lambuzado de gel irrompeu em seu escritório. O olhar superior e um sorriso enjoado brincando nos lábios.

– Danson. – A morena moveu os olhos da tela do computador para lançar ao homem um olhar aborrecido. – Eu tenho secretária por um motivo. Sabe, trabalhei duro para conseguir esse direito e pretendo fazê-lo valer.

– Preciso que você revise para mim o contrato da Jessica Alba. Prometi ao advogado que entregaria isso em... – Ele colocou uma pilha de papéis da mesa de Santana e olhou no relógio de pulso – Uma hora.

– Revisão de contrato é função de estagiário. – Ela respondeu, lembrando-se, sem uma gota de nostalgia, do trabalho entediante que realizava quando entrou para a Dany & Danson – uma das mais conceituadas agências de Relações Públicas de Los Angeles.

– Não quero deixar um contrato de um cliente grande como a Jessica Alba nas mãos de um estagiário. Além do mais, nossos estagiários estão ocupados fazendo ofícios. Você sabe, estamos numa semana muito corrida e tem muito evento para pouco ator...

– Ofício é padronizado!_ Dios_, eles praticamente só precisam mudar nomes! Aliás, revisar contrato também é! Tanto faz se é da Jéssica Alba ou do coitado dos filmes independentes, o procedimento é o mesmo! – Santana cruzou os braços sobre o peito, arrastando a cadeira para encarar abertamente o homem.

– Mas eles têm apenas uma hora para enviar esses ofícios. Norma padrão. – Ele disse com uma falsa voz de profissional que ela identificou imediatamente.

– Danson... não existe nenhuma norma padrão para ofícios! – Santana tamborilou os dedos em sua mesa, perdendo a paciência. – E eu preciso sair em meia hora para encontrar o empresário da Kirsten Dunst! Você sabe como é difícil trazer um cliente desse porte para a agência? Eu tive que prospectar durante mais de dois meses. Apenas para conseguir marcar esse almoço!

– Claro que eu sei. Também trabalho com prospecção, lembra-se? – Ele abriu um sorrisinho sacana. – E é por isso mesmo que eu vou pessoalmente nesse almoço. Preocupe-se somente com a revisão de contrato, sim? – Então o homem virou-se para sair.

– Danson! – A latina chamou, mas ele já estava batendo a porta.

Praguejando em espanhol, Santana olhou pelo enorme vidro do seu escritório, que permitia uma vista ampla dos funcionários do seu departamento. Todos pareciam realmente ocupados. Ou então fingiam muito, muito bem. Então seus olhos se viraram para o homem que entrava no escritório oposto ao seu. Charles Danson. O filho mimado do sócio majoritário da agência. Era a única explicação para o trasgo ter chegado aonde chegou. Não era o chefe imediato de Santana, mas ocupava um cargo superior ao seu. Não podia, portanto, ignorar abertamente um pedido dele.

A morena respirou fundo, o sangue fervendo. Ah, como ela queria ir totalmente Lima Heights pra cima da bunda branquela de Charles. Ele estava sempre sondando... quase nunca conseguindo fazer nada por si próprio e no lugar de buscar aperfeiçoamento pessoal, gastava seu tempo tentando roubar os trabalhos e méritos de Santana. Se ela pudesse fazê-lo provar o sabor de seu punho apenas uma vez...

– Amanda! – Ela pegou o telefone, ligando para sua secretária do outro lado da porta, não confiando em si mesma, caso se levantasse. – Como foi que você deixou Danson entrar sem falar comigo antes?!

– _Senhorita Lopez, eu–_

– Aliás, se eu soubesse que era ele, iria pedir pra que você dissesse que eu não estou! Arrumei um vidro que só permite visualização de um lado para que não soubessem o que eu estou fazendo aqui, você consegue entender isso? E se eu estivesse dançando pelada? Ou trepando? O mínimo que você tem que fazer é me avisar se alguém quiser entrar, preservar a porra da minha privacidade! - Santana rugiu. Sabia que em determinado momento não estava fazendo sentido nenhum, mas ela precisava descontar sua ira em alguém. E ela adoraria pensar que a secretária teve uma grande parcela de culpa no que acabou de acontecer. No fundo, sabia que não havia nada que Amanda pudesse fazer caso Charles quisesse realmente entrar.

A moça começou a balbuciar desculpas, a voz tremendo. Obviamente estava muito assustada e temerosa para conseguir formar palavras claramente.

– Quer saber? Não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Apenas certifique-se de cumprir minhas solicitações da próxima vez. – Então a latina bateu com força o telefone na base.

Santana mirou os papéis na sua mesa, desejando que eles queimassem só com a força do seu olhar. Tomou um gole de água da sua garrafinha e pegou o telefone novamente, tentando controlar a voz. Aquele não era o momento para deixar sua raiva vencer a lógica. Ela demorou muito para aprender a direcionar seus esforços, e não era agora que Danson conseguiria tirá-la de si.

– Amanda. Ligue para o advogado da Jessica Alba e confirme o prazo de entrega do contrato, por gentileza.

_– Agora me-mesmo, senhorita Lopez._ – Ela respondeu rapidamente.

Quando a confirmação do prazo veio, alguns minutos depois, Santana começou a praguejar novamente. O _hijo_ _de la puta_ tinha planejado aquilo, com toda certeza! Ah, mas ele não sabia do que Santana Lopez era capaz, não mesmo. Nem se o inferno congelasse ela deixaria que _Charles-broxa-Danson_ roubasse seu almoço!

Os procedimentos do que faria em seguida vieram rápido em sua cabeça e ela prontamente agiu.

Santana entrou no site de guia de trânsito de Los Angeles, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação ao constatar o óbvio. O centro estava totalmente interditado, como sempre estava na hora do almoço. Era por isso que, quando saía nesse horário, ela fazia uma meticulosa rota alternativa, evitando qualquer possibilidade de atraso. Mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

Ela ligou para o restaurante que havia marcado horário, comprovando com sucesso que o empresário de Kirsten ainda não tinha chegado. Só então ela discou, do próprio IPhone, para Marco Lanza.

– Marco. – Ela saudou em tom simpático que não condizia nada com seu humor. – Não, você não está atrasado! – Ela forçou uma risadinha. – Na verdade, ah, eu nem sei como dizer isso... acabei presa no trânsito. O centro está um caos! Ah, você também está preso? Caramba! Sim, sim, terrível. Definitivamente, falha na sinalização... ouvi falar que eles estão propondo um novo projeto. Também espero que adiante, estou parada no mesmo lugar há vinte minutos! Mas onde exatamente você está? Estamos um pouco longe, estou no meio da avenida ainda... posso ligar e tentar adiar em meia hora nossa reserva... Você deve chegar em uns quarenta minutos lá, se eu estou me localizando bem, certo? Remarcar? Nossa, estou me sentindo muito mal por fazer você gastar seu tempo! Ah sim, sei que não é minha culpa, mas mesmo assim... Entendi. Certo, certo, obrigada pela compreensão... claro que preciso agradecer! – Forçou outra risada. – Sim, terça está perfeito! Definitivamente, vamos marcar em um lugar longe do centro, não quero me encontrar nessa situação novamente. Desculpe pelo incômodo, sei como tudo é muito corrido... imagina! Muito bem, até terça então... tchau, tchau.

Santana desligou o aparelho com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Danson provavelmente já havia saído. Se ela certificou-se bem, e ela sempre se certifica bem, que ele não tinha o telefone do empresário. Quando terminou de revisar o contrato, a latina tinha perdido um pouco do sabor da vitória. Foi como voltar aos tempos que não era nada novamente. Fazia muito tempo que ela não fazia um trabalho tão chato.

Foi então que ela decidiu fazer um clipping básico de Kirsten Dunst, já confiando que conseguiria trazê-la para a agência depois que conversasse com Marco Lanza. Sua atividade era fácil. Consistia basicamente em fazer um levantamento de dados de tudo que apareceu na imprensa sobre a atriz. Isso também era trabalho de estagiário, mas ela estava com tempo livre na tarde, uma vez que a tinha reservado exclusivamente para o almoço que não aconteceu.

Ela abriu alguns sites aleatórios, fugindo de seu método tradicional e dos softwares próprios para isso. Foi quando se deparou com a notícia de uma nova turnê da Beyoncé pela América Latina. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso meio triste, é verdade, mas, ainda assim, um sorriso. Brittany iria adorar conhecer todos aqueles países. Mesmo que tivesse ido a todos os estados do EUA, ao Canadá e à maior parte da Europa, Brittany sempre amava conhecer lugares novos.

Tinha dias que Santana sentia uma saudade de matar. De matar mesmo. Ela sentava na sua enorme cama e espalhava as milhares fotos que tinha junto com a loira. Eram fotos dos tempos do McKinley, mas também dos tempos em que ela estava na faculdade de Relações Públicas e Brittany havia decidido ser dançarina profissional. Antes mesmo de se formar, Brittany havia se mudado para New York e elas já não se viam tanto. Depois de formada, então, as fotos se tornavam escassas, mostrando uma realidade difícil. Raramente se viam. E nenhuma das duas quis o relacionamento à distância. A angústia, a insegurança e todos os obstáculos foram fortes demais. Mas, por mais que o tempo passasse e corpos ocupassem sua cama kingsize sem realmente preencher algum espaço, Santana se arrependia por não ter sido mais forte. A saudade doía mais que qualquer problema que tinham antes.

Espantando uma lágrima que ameaçava cair de seu olho, a latina continuou seu trabalho, selecionando o que a interessava de forma mecânica. Até que outra matéria chamou sua atenção.

_"Famosa atriz Quinn Fabray engata namoro com Cole Davidson"_

Santana olhou a foto dos dois. Pareciam estar se beijando, mas, pelo que ela sabia das técnicas dos fotógrafos, aquele era um ângulo duvidoso. Para ela, que conhecia bem Quinn, estava óbvio que a matéria não condizia com a realidade. Ainda mais por Cole Davidson definitivamente não ser o tipo da amiga.

A latina dava boas risadas ao ler mais detalhes da matéria e do aparente "tórrido romance" de Quinn com o ator. Cole era o típico ator bonitão, musculoso e charmoso. Alto, com olhos verdes, ditos penetrantes pela imprensa. Mas Santana conhecia os boatos que rolavam nos bastidores das revistas. Sabia que ele era apenas isso. Uma carcaça bonita com algum talento para atuar. Iria definitivamente provocar Quinn por aquela história, e, como se o destino tivesse captado sua mensagem, seu celular tocou e a foto da loira apareceu na tela.

Com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, ela atendeu.

–_ Preciso de você._ – Foi a saudaçã soltou uma risadinha.

– Wow, Fabray! Você é mesmo direta... mas será que Davidson vai gostar disso? De acordo com a People, o romance de vocês é caso sério. E você me conhece... eu não sou segunda opção de ninguém.

–_ Muito engraçado._

Santana abriu um sorrisinho de lado. Conseguia visualizar perfeitamente a amiga revirando os olhos do outro lado da linha.

–_ Mas é exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar._ – Quinn continuou, não esperando resposta. –_ Isso foi trabalho do idiota do meu assessor, quer dizer, acho que o termo certo agora é ex-assessor._

A latina endireitou-se melhor na cadeira, a pose profissional entrando em cena.

– É mesmo? E o que eu posso fazer por você? Precisa de alguma recomendação? Eu adoraria trazê-la para minha agência, mas não estou muito feliz com ela no momento para trazer um cliente grande como você.

– _Não quero outra agência. Quero atendimento personalizado._

– Quer um agente RP independente? Isso é um pouco mais difícil, você sabe, eles costumam cobrar mais caro se forem assessorar apenas uma pessoa... mas tenho certeza de que posso levantar uns nomes bons pra você... amanhã mando a lista por e-ma-

_– Você não está entendendo. – _Quinn interrompeu-a com a voz irritada._ – Eu não quero mais um desconhecido cuidando da minha imagem._

– Fabray, assim você me ofende. Eu não recomendaria ninguém cuzão para avacalhar com sua preciosa imagem de loira-magra-sonho-americano. – Santana falou, irritando-se também. Então um sino tocou em sua cabeça e ela diminuiu o tom de voz, olhando pelo vidro de seu escritório instintivamente, mesmo sabendo que não podiam vê-la ou ouvi-la ali. – Espera... você não está sugerindo que... Quinn, você quer que eu seja sua agente, é isso?

_– Finalmente._ – A loira falou com um tom de voz entediado. _– Estava começando a questionar minha vontade. Não gostaria de ter uma agente lerda._

– Quinn. – Santana ignorou a ofensa e disse com a voz séria. – Você tem certeza disso?

– _Santana... venha jantar na minha casa hoje para conversarmos melhor sobre isso. Mas sim, eu tenho certeza. Não quero mais nenhum porco vendido mandando conteúdo indesejado para a imprensa... Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez..._

A morena ouviu o tom de voz amargo da amiga, compreendendo-a completamente.

– Eu levo o vinho. – Falou antes de desligar.

Quando terminou o clipping, Santana assustou-se com o horário. Duas da tarde e ela ainda não tinha colocado nada no estômago. Pegando sua bolsa, levantou-se e saiu do escritório, avisando Amanda que poderia tirar seu horário de almoço assim que ela voltasse. A latina quase se desculpou por ter esquecido que precisava comer antes de liberar sua secretária, uma vez que alguém deveria estar lá caso algo urgente acontecesse. Quase.

Ela passou pelo departamento de cabeça estendida, os saltos funcionando praticamente como um aviso silenciador à medida que ela passava pelas pessoas. Eles paravam no meio de qualquer conversa ou comentário aleatório e viravam-se nervosamente para a tela de seus computadores. Algo nela assustava mais os funcionários do que Charles Danson. Talvez o fato de que ela realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Tinha chegado tão cedo à posição que chegou por merecimento, não por nepotismo. E todos sabiam que a escalada profissional de Santana não tinha muitos escrúpulos. Ela pisaria em quem tivesse que pisar, caso necessário fosse. A verdade é que, de certa forma, o receio que sentiam de Santana disfarçava uma admiração. Já o receio de Charles, era, afinal, apenas desprezo.

A mulher não precisou apertar o botão para chamar o elevador. Quando ela estendeu o braço, a porta se abriu. Um Charles Danson furioso saiu e a encarou.

– Lopez! Você pode me dizer por que diabos eu fiquei duas horas plantado no restaurante, até ter que ouvir do maitre que _meu_ convidado não iria chegar e que tinha gente esperando para ocupar a _minha_ mesa?

Santana conteve o impulso de dizer que nem o convidado nem a mesa eram dele, e simplesmente colocou um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios.

– Ah, não te avisaram? Marco ficou preso no trânsito e remarcou o almoço. – O sorrisinho ainda desfilava irônico e irreverente quando ela enfatizou o primeiro nome do empresário. Já estava mais do que na hora de Danson entender que ele não tinha a menor chance de roubar essa dela.

Então, ignorando a cara agora púrpura do homem, ela entrou no elevador e apertou o térreo, virando-se para o espelho como se nada tivesse acontecido para retocar seu batom.

Santana Lopez mudou e evoluiu desde o ensino médio. Mas jamais deixariam duvidar de que ela ainda era Santana Lopez. E que deviam se apiedar daqueles que ousavam cruzar seu caminho para desafiá-la.


	3. Capítulo 3 Kurt

- Até mais, Kurt!

O rapaz acenou para Mel, a atriz que representava sua irmã no musical em que atuava. O dia estava sendo particularmente ruim e ele estava se esforçando muito para não ser ranzinza com ninguém. Esconder seu humor e deixar que os sorrisos saíssem fáceis e falsos foi um truque que aprendeu cedo. Um truque que, para quem trabalhava no meio em que ele trabalhava, era vital.

A garoa transformou-se rapidamente em chuva enquanto Kurt caminhava para fora do teatro. Amaldiçoou-se duas vezes. Primeiro por ser sempre um dos últimos a sair e, portanto, não ter uma carona. Segundo por ter esquecido o guarda-chuva em cima da mesa da sala. Acenou para o táxi e praguejou a terceira vez quando ele passou direto, espirrando uma poça d'água no seu sobretudo Marc Jacob novinho. Como se ele já não estivesse molhado o suficiente.

Quando finalmente conseguiu um táxi, seu celular vibrou.

_"Amor, acho q vou ficar preso no hotel hj. Minha irmã escolheu um quarto com 2 camas. Te ligo mais tarde. Bjs, já tô com sdds"_

O quarto palavrão veio junto com um suspiro. Claro que sua cunhada não iria permitir que seu marido saísse de suas garras. Afinal, eles quase nunca se viam... Um resmungo irônico saiu como um sopro pela sua boca.

Kurt chegou ao seu prédio e, como um dos elevadores estava estragado, teve que esperar o outro descer do último andar até o térreo. Quando finalmente entrou no seu apartamento, o rapaz largou sua bolsa e seu sobretudo de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá. Cuidaria disso quando estivesse com a cabeça fria. Tomou banho e esquentou qualquer coisa que estivesse na geladeira. Já estava deitado, exausto, obrigando seus olhos a permanecerem abertos, quando seu parceiro finalmente ligou.

_- Kurt! _– Foi a saudação feliz, mas reservada._ – Escute, desculpe por hoje... você conhece Kate... – _O tom de voz havia diminuído e o rapaz teve que apertar o ouvido contra o celular para ouvir direito.

- Ela está aí do lado, não é?! – A pergunta dele não era realmente uma pergunta. Sua voz estava amarga enquanto sua cabeça ecoava "Kurt!". Seu marido nunca o chamava pelo primeiro nome. A não ser quando estava com Katherine. – E não, não a conheço. Ela nunca quis me conhecer. – Ele acrescentou, não esperando resposta.

- _Me desculpe._ – A voz era sincera e Kurt fechou os olhos, sentindo-se culpado. Sabia o quanto o outro devia à mulher.

- Tudo bem. Meu dia foi uma bela de uma porcaria, arruinei meu Marc Jacob novinho. Sabe, aquele que eu comprei na segunda? Meio caramelo queimado... não, não sei se é essa cor existe realmente, mas você entendeu. De qualquer forma, agora deve estar com cor de burro fugid... Ei! Não ria, isso não é engraçado. _David Karofsky!_

A risada grave do homem cessou quando ele ouviu seu nome completo. Ele sabia bem o sinal que isso transmitia e tinha muito amor pela vida para continuar a rir.

_- Você tem razão, eu não devia achar graça. – _Ele disse, e a voz diminuiu novamente_. – Sinto sua falta._

- Eu também sinto. – Kurt admitiu.

_- Vou te compensar. Farei um jantar extra-especial amanhã. Rachel e Finn virão mesmo, certo?_

- Sim. – O rapaz respondeu melancólico.

-_ Ei, eu sei o quanto você gostaria te ter ido à apresentação final de "Spring Awakening"... mas, olhe pelo lado positivo, fiquei sabendo que teve um olheiro no seu trabalho hoje..._

Mordeu a língua para não ser mal-educado. Claro que ele ficara sabendo, Kurt mesmo tinha contado.

- Ele não foi. Que olheiro iria num espetáculo da off-Broadway com tanta coisa acontecendo na Broadway?

- _Os olheiros que estão mais preocupados em encontrar talentos prontos para se consagrar, não em presenciar os que já se consagraram._ – Seu marido respondeu tranquilamente. – _Tenho certeza de que ele estava lá. Você só não o reconheceu. Esse é o intuito às vezes, sabia?_

Kurt sorriu.

- Obrigado.

- _Não falei nada demais_. – Dave falou com a voz tenra. –_ Ei, preciso ir. Kate quer saber o que eu quero pedir para jantar ou sei lá. Te vejo amanhã bem cedo, ok?_

- Ok. Boa noite.

-_ Boa noite. Eu te amo._

Seu marido havia desligado antes que ele pudesse responder.

O homem colocou o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira, checando se havia desligado o despertador. Por alguma benção dos deuses, da Coco Chanel ou da Cyndi Lauper, o dia seguinte seria sua folga. Com um último suspiro cansado, o sono veio fácil.

Uma abelha. Só podia ser uma abelha extremamente insistente pousando em seu rosto. Por mais que ele balançasse a mão para espantá-la, ela continuava voltando. Uma risada grave e familiar o fez esquecer a abelha. O cheiro de loção de barbear e sabonete o fez abrir os olhos. Era apenas seu homem. Acordando-o com beijos no rosto.

Um biquinho formou-se preguiçoso em seus lábios e ele ergueu os braços dramaticamente, espreguiçando-se.

- Não reclame por eu ter te acordado do seu sono de beleza. – Dave disse rapidamente. – São onze e meia da manhã!

- Eu não ia reclamar. – Kurt disse sem muita convicção, erguendo-se. – Eu gostaria de ser acordado assim todo dia, de preferência nesse horário. Aliás, você não deveria estar na empresa?

Seu marido sentou na beirada da cama e sorriu.

- Estou no meu horário de almoço. Pensei em pegar meia horinha a mais e comer com você.

Kurt retribuiu o sorriso e levantou da cama.

- É o mínimo que você poderia fazer! Você disse que estaria aqui bem _cedo_. – Ele frisou a palavra, fingindo-se de zangado. Era óbvio que seu marido havia passado em casa, o cheiro do sabonete e da loção de barbear deixava isso claro.

- Eu estive. – Dave pegou a mão do rapaz. – No entanto, você estava dormindo como um anjo. Não tive coragem de te acordar. Mas coloquei uma carne pra descongelar e o arroz na panela elétrica. Em quinze minutos nosso almoço está pronto.

Antes que ele o puxasse para um beijo, Kurt desvencilhou-se gentilmente das mãos do homem e foi até o banheiro.

- Preciso ficar decente. Deus, ao menos tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. – Ele se olhou no espelho e soltou um gritinho. – Alguma lógica no universo pode me explicar como eu estou com olheiras mesmo depois de ter dormido quase doze horas seguidas?!

O rapaz ouviu uma risadinha no quarto ao lado antes de entrar no box, permitindo que um sorriso esticasse no seu rosto.

Quando ele chegou à copa, a mesa já estava arrumada e seu marido o esperava, colocando suco em dois copos.

- Parece delicioso. – Ele disse sincero, colocando salada no prato e movendo-se para o lado a fim de dar um beijo nos lábios do homem.

- É porque está. – Dave respondeu sem modéstia.

Kurt soltou uma risadinha.

- Sua irmã? – Perguntou sem muita vontade, tentando disfarçar seu desgosto.

- Pegou o voo da madrugada. Disse que volta antes do natal. Ou qualquer coisa assim.

Kurt acenou a cabeça, contendo o suspiro de alívio. Sete meses sem a mulher seria bom. O rapaz observou seu marido encarando atentamente as batatas no prato, como se elas fossem criar pernas e fugir caso ele não as vigiasse; então ele sentiu-se mal por ser tão egoísta. Sabia que David devia quase tudo que tinha à sua irmã.

A época em que seu esposo foi forçado a se assumir para seus pais não foi a melhor. Fim do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. Depois de muito chororô, drama, psicólogos e até mesmo exorcismo na igreja que a mãe frequentava, uma última ameaça de seus pais pairou na cabeça do então adolescente David Karofsky: eles não bancariam a faculdade do rapaz caso ele não "criasse vergonha na cara". Foi então que Katherine entrou em cena.

A mulher era uma advogada famosa em Lima e há muito não dependia dos pais. Ela se ofereceu para bancar o irmão em Nova York. Ele havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudos em NYU, para estudar engenharia civil, mas, mesmo assim, morar na cidade grande não era barato. Graças à ajuda da mulher, ele conseguiu se formar e hoje era gerente de projetos em uma grande empresa. A maior parte da renda dos dois vinha de Dave.

Mas, mesmo com toda a ajuda, Kate recusava-se até mesmo a conhecer Kurt. Não aprovava a ideia extremista dos pais, mas muito menos apoiava a união homossexual. Então as coisas seguiam assim. Os irmãos se viam duas vezes por ano e Kurt apenas assistia o marido sentir falta da família sem poder fazer muita coisa a respeito. Não é como se houvesse o que fazer. Eles simplesmente não aceitavam a orientação do filho, e o fato de Kurt ser um tanto quanto óbvio não ajudava. Era uma vergonha para eles ver seu único filho homem ao lado de um sujeito obviamente gay.

- Estarei em casa antes das oito, mas preciso correr agora. – David levantou-se da mesa depois de limpar a boca com um guardanapo.

- Promessa? – Ele mirou o parceiro, esperançoso.

- Promessa. – Dave depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

O resto do dia de Kurt passou calmamente. Ele lavou a louça, comprou os ingredientes necessários para o jantar (entre outras coisas), se arrumou, e, quando seu marido chegou e começou a cozinhar, resolveu a checar as novidades na internet – Brittany vai viajar para a América Latina! Quinn vai estrelar um filme novo! E não, não estava pegando aquele ator gato que-

- Sem chance! – Ele arregalou os olhos para a tela.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, sobressaltado, o interfone tocou. Kurt olhou no relógio do computador. Oito e trinta e cinco.

- Sim, sim, pode mandar subir. – Ele disse impacientemente para o porteiro, esperando que sua amiga e seu irmão subissem rápido.  
O rapaz abriu a porta, sem paciência para esperá-la tocar, e ficou parado no batente, ignorando o olhar confuso que Dave o lançara quando ele passou pela cozinha.

- Kurt! – Rachel deu um pulinho de surpresa quando saiu do elevador e deu de cara com ele, quase esbarrando em Finn, que vinha logo atrás. – Lamento muito pelo atraso, alguém – Ela mirou o marido, quase irritada. – tinha esquecido que viríamos aqui hoje para abusar de sua hospitalidade.

- Calma, mulher. – Kurt respondeu animado, dando um breve abraço no casal. – São apenas cinco minutos. E eu preciso mostrar uma coisa pra você! – Ele foi até o seu laptop apenas para encontrá-lo desligado.

- O jantar já está sendo servido. – Dave disse, repreendedor. – Você pode mostrar isso depois.

Enquanto seu marido cumprimentava os convidados, ele teve que se conter para não bater o pé no chão. Mas ele sabia que David estava certo. Teriam tempo para fofocar depois.

- Então, como foi o espetáculo? – Kurt perguntou, bebendo um gole de seu vinho. - Eu queria tanto, tanto ir, Rach!

- Eu também... – Dave comentou sinceramente. – Os comentários no jornal me fizeram ainda mais triste por ter perdido.

A mulher abriu um grande sorriso.

- Foi fantástico. Nossa melhor apresentação, com certeza. E bem, não segurei minhas lágrimas na despedida, é realmente uma pena que tenha acabado, sentirei falta... no entanto, não posso dizer que não estou ansiosa para o meu próximo papel, será bem mais desafiador. – Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, se é que era possível. – Isso é, se eu conseguir, claro. – Ela apressou-se para acrescentar, tentando parecer um pouco mais modesta. Contudo, Kurt a conhecia bem o suficiente, e sabia que a amiga estava completamente confiante.

- O diretor do Fantasma da Ópera estava lá?

- Primeira fileira. – Finn respondeu, sorrindo orgulhoso para a mulher.

Mas Kurt também conhecia o irmão. Havia algo no sorriso dele que não parecia certo... A realização veio quando Rachel desatou a falar sobre como ela estava pesquisando para interpretar Christine, e ele não gostou nada do que viu. Finn estava inseguro. Pior, estava quase _sufocando_. Seu olhar voltou para a amiga e ele entendeu. Rachel sabia disso.

Entretanto, quando Rachel começou a incentivar Finn a falar sobre a faculdade que ele começara recentemente, Kurt percebeu que algo nela também estava errado. Algo sobre os sorrisos fáceis demais que ela lançara o jantar inteiro... Restava saber se também eram falsos como os que Kurt tantas vezes se obrigava a fazer para se proteger.

- Aceitam café? – Dave ofereceu, lançando um olhar certeiro para ele, e o rapaz percebeu que estivera muito silencioso durante todo aquele tempo.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, não era falsidade. Rachel não seria falsa com ele, afinal, ele era o melhor amigo da mulher. Claro que isso não era garantia de que a diva o contasse de tudo que estava acontecendo com ela... Rachel escondia alguma coisa.

- Obrigada por oferecer, sempre tão gentil, David... Mas a cafeína a essa hora da noite atrapalharia meu sono regular.

- Ahn, claro. – Finn respondeu.

- Por que não vamos para a sala? – Kurt levantou-se, enquanto o marido foi buscar o café de Finn. – Não, não, querida, deixe aí, a louça é minha tarefa. E não se atreva a insistir. – Ele acrescentou quando Rachel abriu a boca para retorquir.

Por mero hábito, ele ligou a televisão enquanto o casal se ajeitava melhor no sofá. Começou a zapear para encontrar algum canal de música...

- Aquela é a Santana? – Rachel exclamou, apontando para a televisão.

Kurt parou o movimento de mudar de canal e aumentou o volume.

- Era isso que eu queria te mostrar. É a nova agente da Quinn, acredita? Parece que estão processando a antiga assessoria por enviar material forjado à imprensa...

- Assustador. – Finn comentou, expressando o que parecia ser a opinião de todos, enquanto observava Santana falar com os jornalistas. Quinn estava confortavelmente ao seu lado, respondendo unicamente às perguntas pessoais, geralmente com uma resposta vaga. Mas como o foco era o processo, ela apenas estava sendo linda na televisão. E exibindo um vestido lindo, com saltos ainda mais estonteantes, Kurt reparou.

- Santana está superssimpática. – Dave entrou na sala, entregando o café para Finn, e não entendendo porque uma assessora aparentemente gentil era assustador.

- Por isso mesmo. – Rachel esclareceu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- _Quinn, você poderia dar algum detalhe um pouco mais substancial sobre esse processo, já que sua assessora "não pode informar mais do que isso"?_

Quinn adiantou-se para responder.

Kurt reconheceu o olhar; alguém seria humilhado em rede nacional.

- _Vocês estão muito presos a isso, rapazes._ – Santana cortou a garota com um sorriso enorme para os jornalistas.  
O rapaz riu. Quase conseguia ver a latina rosnar por trás da fachada agradável.

- _Acabei de receber da produtora a autorização para divulgar, finalmente, o novo sucesso estrelado pela minha cliente. Vocês vão querer mostrar isso_. – Santana continuou, olhando de soslaio para a loira em uma deixa clara.

- _Há um mês, recebi um convite muito especial, que me lembrou dos meus tempos antigos, quando, no Ensino Médio, o Glee da minha escola ganhou o campeonato nacional de corais..._ – Quinn começou a falar, atraindo a atenção de todos.

Kurt teve que dar algum mérito. Fosse o sorriso encantador, ou a forma com que a loira conseguira transformar a informação em um discurso emocional, ela discorria sobre os tempos do Glee... Infernos, ele estava extremamente excitado pra saber qual era o filme agora.

–_ Eu serei Glinda na adaptação de Wicked, da Broadway, para o cinema. É uma superprodução..._

E, antes mesmo de ouvir o resto da frase de Quinn, ou do rebuliço que isso estava causando na imprensa, ele ouviu o gritinho de Rachel.

A mulher estava branca feito papel, com a mão sobre a boca, olhando assustada para a TV.

Certo, Kurt pensou, isso _definitivamente_ tinha algo a ver com o que a amiga estava escondendo.

* * *

_Hey, gente!_

_Antes de tudo, quero agradecer quem está acompanhando essa história - principalmente as ~~lindas~~~ que me deixam reviews HAHAHA. Sério, é sempre muito motivador :)_  
_Anyway, agora que nós vimos o Kurt, vou pedir só mais um pouquinho de paciência que no próximo capítulo vamos dar uma BOA avançada. _  
_Me deixem recado falando o que acharam disso e mimimimi. :))_  
_Vejo vocês em breve_  
_BJBJ_


	4. Capítulo 4 Rachel

Rachel Berry era talentosa, esforçada, confiante, centrada, pragmática e muitas outras qualidades que ela gostava de se atribuir. Entretanto, ela também era impulsiva. E sua impulsividade era algo que constantemente a levava a fazer algo que poderia nublar todo seu leque de atributos positivos. Para sua sorte, havia poucas situações que incitavam nela tal impulsividade:

Número um - quando estava em desespero;

Número dois - quando se sentia ameaçada, e;

Número três - quando atiçavam sua curiosidade.

Curiosidade. Rachel Berry era extremamente curiosa. E sabendo que isso nem sempre era uma coisa boa, foi preciso usar cada fibra do seu esforço para evitar olhar o conteúdo do envelope que sua agente entregara a ela alguns dias atrás. Era preciso evitar tentações caso quisesse conquistar totalmente a Broadway. E uma proposta milionária para estrelar Wicked no cinema definitivamente era um grande tentação.

Entretanto, assim que soube que Quinn estaria no filme, todo seu autocontrole foi para os ares.

Quando Finn foi tomar banho, a mulher pegou o envelope escondido na parte superior do armário – com o auxílio de uma escada dobrável – e sentou na cama com o objeto na mão, criando coragem para abri-lo. Com certeza encontraria lá detalhes sobre o elenco, provavelmente com o nome de sua ex-colega de glee logo na primeira linha.

A ponta de seus dedos passeou levemente pelo lacre, pensativa. Dizer que ficou surpresa ao ouvir o anúncio de Quinn era o mínimo. Talvez, e apenas talvez, sua reação tenha sido exagerada, mas Rachel Berry era, afinal, uma dramática declarada. E o drama era esperado ao se deparar com aquela revelação. Sinceramente, a última situação em que ela se via reencontrando a loira seria ao trabalharem juntas em uma adaptação de musical. Não que ela tivesse alguma pista que alguma vez a reencontraria... não depois da outra ter simplesmente sumido do seu radar.

Rachel casou-se com Finn nas férias de seu segundo ano de NYADA. E foi no seu casamento que ela viu, pessoalmente, Quinn Fabray pela última vez. Quinn foi a mais bonita das damas de honra, e desempenhou o papel perfeitamente. Bom, felizmente, quase perfeitamente. Ela recusou-se a dormir com Puck, um dos padrinhos – Kurt era o outro. E a morena não poderia ter achado uma ação mais adequada. Afinal, era o seu casamento, não uma oportunidade para uma rapidinha nostálgica entre sua dama de honra e seu padrinho, certo?! Quer dizer, a atenção deveria estar voltada para ela e, conhecendo seus colegas de glee, ela sabia muito bem que, caso Quinn e Puck transassem, ela ia perder o holofote... Certo?

Então, quando Quinn dispensou o homem – que, deuses o abençoem, raspou o moicano para o casamento – e se despediu de Rachel com um sorriso no rosto, qual não foi o espanto e desapontamento da morena quando ela voltou da breve lua-de-mel – ela tinha uma carreira para se preocupar! – cheia de coisas para contar, mas não encontrou nenhum vestígio de Quinn? Ela havia mudado o número do celular, não respondia seus e-mails e, estranhamente, sua colega de quarto sempre falava que a loira estava viajando quando Rachel ia visitá-la em Yale.

Com um último suspiro, ela abriu o envelope e pegou a primeira folha. Escaneando os olhos pela página, seu queixo caiu em surpresa. A Paramount tinha comprado o roteiro adaptado e ia produzir e distribuir o filme. Paramount. Uau. Então ela começou a passar as folhas rapidamente, pegando alguns detalhes como: os roteiristas, o diretor, a equipe que cuidaria da parte musical e da coreografia... Extremamente competentes. Ela pulou propositalmente a folha com o elenco de atores e, antes de começar a folhear o roteiro do filme, deparou-se com o cachê. UAU!

– RACHEL, PEGA UMA TOALHA PRA MIM?! – Finn gritou com a voz abafada.

A mulher quase derrubou toda a papelada no chão, assustada. Seu coração acelerou e, sentindo-se como uma criminosa que foi encurralada pela polícia, ela guardou tudo rapidamente de volta no envelope e colocou-o debaixo de algumas revistas na segunda gaveta de seu criado mudo.

– UM MOMENTO! – Ela gritou de volta, correndo para guardar a escada dobrável antes de pegar a bendita toalha.  
Ainda com o coração acelerado, ela se sentiu aliviada. Estava mais do que certa quando classificou essa proposta como algo que ficaria no seu caminho em direção à imortalidade no teatro.

Por um instante, ela esqueceu-se completamente do Fantasma da Ópera, seu maior objetivo no momento. Então, sentiu certa gratidão por seu marido ajudá-la, mesmo sem saber, a retomar o foco.

– A cama é lugar de colocar a toalha, Finn?! – Mas nem em mil anos aquela gratidão a impediria de repreendê-lo.

Ele resmungou uma desculpa qualquer antes de terminar de se vestir e pendurar, com certo mau humor, a toalha no banheiro.

– O que você quer jantar hoje? – Ela perguntou.

– Vamos pedir delivery de novo? – O homem reclamou. – Rach, é a quarta vez na semana! Já que você não está trabalhando, bem que você poderia cozinhar algu-

– Finn! Não é porque eu não estou atuando que eu sou desocupada! Tenho que aproveitar minha folga para me dedicar totalmente ao meu novo projeto! – Ela disse indignada.

– Você disse certo! Folga! – Ele disparou. – Você falou que teria tempo para mim... para nós... mas tudo que você pensa é nesse-

– Nesse o que? – A mulher estreitou os olhos, interrompendo-o novamente. – Nesse papel? Você não está se referindo à Christine de maneira tão depreciativa, está?!  
Finn suspirou.

– Não... Rachel, não. Mas é demais pedir para você se dedicar um pouco ao nosso relacionamento também? Você poderia ao menos fingir que se importa com mais alguma coisa além do Fantasma da Ópera...

– Eu não acredito que você está me fazendo sentir culpada por estar a um centímetro de conseguir o papel mais importante da Broadway esse ano! – Ela acusou.

– Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero, Rach... Estou muito orgulhoso e confiante de que você vai conseguir esse papel... mas Deus, você não tem tempo nem pra fazer um sanduíche pro jantar!

– Faça seu próprio sanduíche! – Ela jogou o cabelo para trás de forma dramática antes de sair do quarto tempestuosamente.

Acabaram pedindo sanduíches por delivery.

– Desculpe, você tinha razão. – Ela falou quando já estavam deitados. – Tenho que prestar mais atenção no nosso casamento.

– Não... não, Rach. Eu fui egoísta. Desculpa, ok?!

A mulher suspirou.

– Confesso que estou um pouco ansiosa. A essa altura eu esperava que eles já tivessem me contatado. Quer dizer... a estreia está prevista para daqui três meses. Tem tanta coisa pra ensaiar! Tudo bem, eu já sei todas as cenas decoradas, mas provavelmente o diretor mudou mui-

O homem interrompeu o monólogo da esposa com um beijo preguiçoso nos lábios.

– Não se preocupe. Vão te chamar. Ninguém consegue transmitir tanta emoção quanto você quando está no palco, Rach... agora vamos dormir, por favor. Tenho aula em – Ele parou para olhar o celular – cinco horas. – gemeu.

Ela suspirou novamente antes de fechar os olhos.

Desde o final de Spring Awakening a rotina matinal do casal do casal permaneceu intacta. Exceto que, agora, no lugar de ir para o ensaio após sua corrida, Rachel voltava para casa e ia para seu lugar preferido – o quarto de música. Além de um piano e um violão, o quarto tinha um moderno sistema de som, assim como cópias de partituras, letras de músicas e estantes cheias de CD's. As paredes tinham revestimento à prova de som, dessa forma, nenhum vizinho reclamaria. Ela sentou-se ao piano de cauda no meio do recinto, dedilhando algumas teclas e realizando exercícios vocais para aquecer sua voz.

Antes que pudesse efetivamente começar a cantar alguma música inteira, seu celular tocou.

À principio ela tentou ignorar. Esquecera-se de desligar o aparelho antes de entrar no quarto. Mas cansada de ouvir o toque insistente, ela atendeu, impaciente.

– Olá, essa não é a melhor hora, por favor, retorne a ligação em duas horas.

–_ Rachel?_ – A voz de Lauren estava nervosa e a morena não gostou nada disso.

– Lauren? Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– _Bom... nada oficial... só alguns, alguns boatos..._ – Sua agente retorquiu evasiva.

– Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – Rachel quase gritou contra o telefone.

– _Conhece Amy Louvain?_

A morena soltou um barulhinho de desdém. A tal de Amy era um descendente de franceses que mal tinha saído das fraldas, e que muitos críticos chamavam de a maior revelação da Broadway atualmente, depois de Rachel Berry.

– Conheço. Não que ela seja muito famosa nem nada disso, obviamente. Mas aquela peça Off-Broadway que ela está estrelando causou um grande rebuliço, não?! Quantos anos a menina tem, dezenove?!

– _Fez vinte no mês passado._

– Por que estamos falando dela afinal? – Ela perguntou irritada. Se tinha um assunto que a tirava do sério, certamente era esse.

– _Bom, fique calma, Rach... não é nada confirmado, embora eu tenha um forte palpite de que a informação procede. Como você sabe, eu tenho meus contatos e..._

– Lauren, você está protelando! – Rachel, a rainha da protelação, reclamou.

– _Parece que Thomas, o diretor, ofereceu o papel de Christine para ela._ – Lauren falou rapidamente.

– Quê? – A mulher respondeu sem acreditar – Co-como você sabe?

– _Recebi uma ligação daquele meu amigo que está participando da escolha do elenco, te contei dele? Enfim, parece que Thomas contratou um novo profissional pra ajudá-lo a acelerar a produção. Eles estão correndo contra o tempo pra estreia. – Lauren desatou a falar antes de explodir. – E o cara novo é um imbecil! Te achou étnica demais... Ele é francês, preconceituoso e idiota! Quer dizer, quem liga que você não se parece uma francesinha quando se tem uma voz e uma presença de palco como a sua? Amy não chega perto do seu alcance de soprano..._

E Rachel Berry apenas ouvia sua agente falar, presa em uma daquelas raras situações em que ela ficava sem palavras. E, enquanto Lauren continuava a xingar Amy Louvain, ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

– Não, não. Thomas... ele disse que estava quase confirmado que eu ganharia o papel. Logo depois da minha performance final em Spring Awakening. Não é possível que ele tenha mudado de ideia em uma semana! Deve ser só um boato. – Falou com a voz definitiva.

–_ Rach..._

– Lauren. – Respondeu firmemente. – Você falou que nada disso é confirmado, certo?

–_ É... nada confirmado. – _A agente disse com a voz incerta._ – De qualquer forma, você deu uma olhada nos papeis de Wi-_

– Bom dia, Lauren. Preciso ensaiar agora. Obrigada por me deixar por dentro do que está acontecendo. Até breve. – Rachel interrompeu-a. Totalmente sem humor para falar sobre _Wicked_, entendendo bem a insinuação de Lauren.

Ela claramente estava falando para Rachel esquecer o papel em O Fantasma da Ópera e começar a considerar o papel no filme. Mas ela não estava pronta para desistir da Christine. Não ainda. Precisava de algo mais consistente do que um boato.

A semana passou sem se ouvir uma palavra sobre O Fantasma da Ópera.

Ela resolvera atender ao pedido de Finn para cozinhar e, puramente como forma de extravasar sua tensão, ela assava duas ou três bandejas de biscoitos por dia. Todos os vizinhos, assim como amigos próximos, estavam abastecidos de biscoitos de chocolate de soja para o resto do mês.

Lauren agora estava realmente no seu pé para que Rachel respondesse sobre _Wicked_. A produção entrou em contato com ela, falando que precisavam da resposta da morena até o fim do mês. Aparentemente, eles estavam começando a sondar outra atriz.

Lauren tentou argumentar que eles tinham adaptado o papel de Elphaba especialmente para Rachel – o que era verdade – mas eles queriam começar a filmar logo.

Então, enquanto não chegava a uma decisão, Rachel continuava a assar...

– Kurt, não acredito que você está recusando meus biscoitos!

– _Rachel, é a terceira vez na semana que você quer me dar doces. Sabe, eu preciso manter minha forma e você não está ajudando!_

– Mas...

– _Você precisa sair de casa. Querida, você está enlouquecendo._

– Não tem nada mais natural do que se sentir ansiosa antes de um gran-

–_ É isso! Nós vamos ao Central Park! Agora!_

– O que? Kurt...

–_ Sério, Rachel... vamos tomar um café. Estou com a tarde livre. Eu planejava passá-la lendo revistas de moda, mas parece que vou ter que deixar para me atualizar sobre a nova coleção de outono depois... Você claramente precisa mais da minha atenção._

A mulher suspirou.

– Ok, Central Park...

– _Ótimo, te encontro em uma hora._

Rachel avistou o amigo na fila para comprar café. Foi até ele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

– Você não parece nem um pouquinho fora de forma...

– Você não percebeu como estou usando uma camiseta mais folgada do que o normal? Posso te assegurar, Rachel Barbra Berry, que estou começando a desenvolver uma protuberância onde deveria estar um abdômen liso e bonito.

Rachel riu com o óbvio exagero de Kurt.

– Um mocha de caramelo, sem creme e com pouco açúcar, e – O homem virou-se para a morena. – Um Latte com leite de soja, certo?

Ela assentiu.

– Então, como estão as coisas com Finn? – O amigo perguntou enquanto esperavam pelos cafés.

Rachel deu de ombros.

– Na mesma.

Kurt continuou a olhá-la como se estivesse esperando uma resposta mais longa.

– É isso. – Ela murmurou desconfortável.

Antes que o homem pudesse responder, o atendente gritava seus nomes do balcão.

– Vamos para o parque? Quero sentar naquele banco de sempre, ao lado do lago...

– Como assim, na mesma? – Kurt insistiu enquanto andavam até o tal banco.

– Na mesma, oras... Eu não o vejo mais do que via antes, mesmo ficando em casa durante o dia... já que, bem, agora ele tem aulas de manhã e trabalha de tarde... nada mudou entre a gente.

– Pensei que vocês fossem viajar quando você tirasse férias. – Ele insistiu, evitando uma criança que corria para alcançar uma bola.

– Não vai acontecer... não ainda.

Kurt suspirou.

– Quando você realmente vai tirar um tempo para si mesma, doçura? Você trabalha sem parar há anos... eu juro que pensei que depois do seu Tony você fosse dar uma paradinha só para respirar.

– Agora não é exatamente o melhor momento para... ai meu Deus! – A mulher parou de andar abruptamente, segurando o amigo pelo braço.

– Rachel? O que foi? – Kurt virou-se para ela com ar preocupado.

– Aquele não é o Thomas?! Sentado no banco ao lado do nosso?! – Rachel sussurrou para ele, puxando-o mais para perto.

– Ah! Sim, você tem razão... é ele sim. – Kurt sussurrou de volta. – Você devia ir fa-

– Reconhece a menina sentada ao lado dele? É quem eu estou pensando que é? – Rachel o interrompeu, a voz nervosa.

– Já a vi em algum lugar... – O homem franziu a testa. – Não é a Amy Louvain? A nova queridinha da crítica...

Rachel paralisou. Depois da confirmação de Kurt, não havia mais como ter dúvidas. Eles conversavam animadamente, e Amy lambia satisfeita um picolé. Satisfeita demais, ela notou.

A mulher começou a sentir aquela velha sensação borbulhar. Rachel estava se sentindo ameaçada. E, em um intervalo de uma semana, ela foi impulsiva pela segunda vez.

– Kurt... nós nos vemos depois. Acabei de lembrar, tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. – Então ela saiu quase correndo em direção ao seu carro.

Rachel respirou fundo e colocou o cinto de segurança. Antes que pudesse arrancar com o carro, entretanto, ela sacou seu celular.

– Lauren. – Disse com a voz firme. Naquele momento ela não pensava na cara de espanto de Kurt quando o deixara para trás, não pensava em Finn, que estava completamente no escuro sobre _Wicked_ e, definitivamente, definitivamente não pensava que teria que contracenar com Quinn Fabray. – Eu aceito. Eu aceito o papel no filme.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Santana

– Tudo certo, Tom. Claro, claro que estaremos lá. Oito horas? Perfeito. Até breve. – A latina, que já havia registrado o compromisso em seu tablet, desligou o celular.

– Então? – Quinn estava casualmente sentada no sofá, o cotovelo apoiado no braço do móvel, uma mão na lateral da cabeça e a outra segurando um copo de margarita.

Santana bufou.

– Veja só... não sei o que deu em mim quando resolvi vir trabalhar com você. Eu aqui anotando seus recados, e você sentada com essa bunda branca no sofá enquanto bebe margaritas! Estou começando a reavaliar se isso vale meu aumento de salário...

– Santana... você não trabalha comigo, trabalha para mim. Portanto, na condição de sua chefe, me reservo ao direito de beber a vontade enquanto você faz a parte chata do negócio. – A loira tomou mais um gole do drink, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Sabia que Quinn não estava falando sério, mas, Jesus, a loira conseguia irritá-la. Para a sorte de Santana, entretanto, a notícia que ela estava prestes a dar tiraria aquele sorrisinho do rosto da loira.

– Você é uma vadia antipática, não é? – Santana revirou os olhos.

– Não, eu sou só antipática. A vadia é você. – O sorriso de Quinn aumentou.

A latina pensou por um momento, resistindo a vontade de jogar uma almofada na amiga. Então ela deu de ombros, não é como se a loira-sonho-americano estivesse errada mesmo...

– É, tanto faz. – Ela levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentada e foi até o barzinho que ficava no canto da sala de Quinn, pegando as bebidas para fazer uma margarita. _Infernos_, se a outra pensava que ia beber sozinha, ela estava muito enganada.

– De qualquer forma, - Santana continuou, enquanto a loira a observava despreocupadamente. – Era o assistente do diretor. Bryan e mais uns caras da produção querem encontrar com o elenco antes de começar as leituras conjuntas do roteiro, e, você sabe... as filmagens e gravações das músicas. Serão quatro meses intensos, Q.

– Nem me fale. – Quinn deixou o copo na mesinha de centro e deitou totalmente no sofá. – Então... Onde será esse encontro?

– Spago Beverly Hills. O lado bom é que a produção vai bancar o jantar. _Foda-se meu aumento!_ – Ela acrescentou quando a loira ergueu uma sobrancelha –_ No me gusta_ pagar caro para comer quando fico mais feliz com um hambúrguer e um copo extra grande de Coca. Você sabe como eu gosto de glamour, Q, mas nada como um pedaço grelhado de vaca entre dois pães...

– Quando? – Quinn respondeu, ignorando o último comentário da latina.

– Sexta.

– O quê?! Daqui a dois dias? E eles só avisam agora?!

Santana revirou os olhos.

– Não é como se esses caras tivessem algum problema em conseguir reservas... além do mais, você sabia que ia vê-la mais cedo ou mais tarde. _Cristo_, se a anã já era irritante antes, imagina agora que virou celebridade da Broadway...

– Dois dias?! – A loira voltou a sentar e pegou novamente seu copo de margarita, aparentemente não notando os resmungos de Santana sobre Rachel.

– Eu sabia, _sabia_ que estava demorando... – A latina suspirou.

– Demorando? São dois dias, Santana. – Quinn respondeu, a expressão muito séria.

– Não isso. – Ela fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. – Esse seu surto... Quando você tinha concordado em interpretar Glinda e te disseram que queriam Berry para Elphaba, você não falou nada. Quando eles ligaram avisando que ela tinha aceitado, você não se manifestou. Quando avisaram que ela tinha vindo para L.A, você apenas acenou com a cabeça. Agora, dois dias antes de encontrá-la, finalmente a realidade afundou nesse seu cérebro já afetado pela quantidade de tinta que você passa no cabelo?! Não, não responda. Vou rezar para todos os meus santos latinos para que o óbvio clima tenso entre vocês entre vocês não atrapalhe sua atuação no filme. Você agora é meu ganha pão, Fabray!

Quinn bufou.

– Por favor, _Lopez_, sou uma profissional! Não cheguei onde estou só por causa do meu rosto bonito e simetricamente perfeito.

– _Dios_, você nem a viu ainda e já está falando como ela?

Quinn apenas revirou os olhos e virou totalmente seu copo de margarita.

* * *

_"Santana,_

_Tudo bem com vc?_

_Eu tô ok. Tipo, totalmente amo meu trabalho e vc nunca vai adivinhar onde eu estou! (Tá, pode parar de tentar adivinhar, eu vou te contar!)_

_Tô no Peru com a Beyonce! E com mais um monte de gente tbm. Estamos fazendo uma turnê por esses países da América. A única coisa ruim é q nunca ficamos mt tempo no mesmo lugar, então n dá pra conhecer tanto qnt eu gostaria. Mas ta ok, na maioria das vezes estou tão cansada q nem penso nisso._

_Vc sabia que aqui as pessoas falam espanhol tbm, assim, igual vc? Eu pensava que eles falavam peruez, mas, de acordo com meu empresário, isso n é um idioma. Aparentemente n existe idioma argentino e columbino tbm!_

_Quem sb a gente n se encontra pra tomar alguma coisa qnd eu voltar pros EUA? Tem tanta coisa q eu queria te contar, e tanta foto q eu preciso te mostrar! É td mt lindo aqui!_

_Agora preciso ir. Vai começar o show em quarenta min. e eu preciso alongar!_

_Espero q vc esteja bem._

_Bj,_

_Britt._

Enviado via IPhone"

Uma lágrima ameaçou cair do olho de Santana, mas ela apenas respirou fundo. Não podia borrar a maquiagem.

Imaginou Britt mandando aquele e-mail para ela na correria e na adrenalina que antecedia um show, provavelmente com medo de se arrepender depois.

Releu o e-mail.

Um pequeno sorriso de formou em seus lábios.

Observou as abreviações de Brittany, que desativara o auto-corretor do IPhone.

_"Ele sempre me confunde quando corrige alguma coisa. Como eu sei que não é uma palavra nova que não tem nada a ver com o eu quero falar?"_ – Ela explicou uma vez.

Antes que pudesse responder que sim, gostaria de encontrar Britt para tomar alguma coisa quando ela voltasse, o taxista interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– É esse mesmo, senhora?

Santana forçou-se a desgrudar os olhos da tela do celular.

– É. Nesse próximo aqui. – Apontou para o taxista o luxuoso prédio de Quinn e pegou algum dinheiro em sua bolsa. – Fique com o troco. – Saiu do taxi, batendo a porta com um pouco mais de força do que era prudente, ainda levemente abalada pelo recente contato da ex-namorada.

Os seguranças parados no portão acenaram a cabeça para a latina. Já a conheciam. Quando fizeram um sinal para o porteiro, Santana se pronunciou.

– Não vou entrar dessa vez. Apenas peça para Carlos interfonar para Quinn e falar que eu estou aqui, por favor.

Cinco minutos depois estava no banco de passageiro do carro da amiga, que dirigia calmamente.

– Não sei porque você não quis que eu te pegasse na sua casa. Minha _abuela_ María conduz mais rápido que você.

Quinn parou no farol amarelo e Santana soltou um longo suspiro.

–Sério, Q.?! No farol amarelo?!

Quinn continuava a olhar para frente, e a latina viu as mãos da amiga apertarem o volante.

– Ok. Qual é o seu plano? Chegar depois de todo mundo para que não precise trocar muitas palavras com o hobbit? Ou talvez chegar depois para que ninguém preste muita atenção em você, todos já muito envolvidos em seus próprios assuntos? Não vai rolar. Não vai rolar nem ao menos você sentar longe dela, porque, pelo que me falaram, os assentos são marcados e Bryan vai te colocar bem ao lado da Berry. Tenho certeza. – Santana disse , uma leve pitada de malícia na voz.

– Eu sei, tá legal? – Quinn arrancou o carro bruscamente, fazendo as costas de Santana baterem contra o banco de passageiro. – Me deixa no meu ritmo que vai dar tudo certo.

A latina assentiu, notando o nervosismo da loira por trás da fachada tranquila.

Não falaram mais nada até chegarem no restaurante, e, antes mesmo de entregar a chave do carro para o manobrista, Santana viu Quinn assumir sua pose simpática – que conquistava o público e seus colegas de trabalho – mas reservada – que não abria espaço para qualquer abordagem mais íntima.

Quando o maitre indicou a mesa correta, Santana percebeu que apenas duas cadeiras estavam vazias. As duas imediatamente à esquerda de Rachel Berry. Percorreu os olhos pelas pessoas – identificou todas, menos a ruiva que estava do lado direito de Rachel, e devia ser sua agente – antes de se concentrar em algumas que se conter para não revirar os olhos para o ator que faria Fiyero, um velho conhecido que não parecia muito contente com qualquer que fosse o assunto na mesa.

Rachel Berry estava usando um elegante vestido rosa claro, o cabelo jogado todo para um lado só, expondo a lateral do longo pescoço e evidenciando os brincos de diamantes. Nada mal, Santana concedeu. Vestia-se bem, visivelmente conhecia a etiqueta requerida para um restaurante como aquele, e parecia envolvente nos mínimos gestos. Desde a forma como ria até a forma como levava a taça de vinho aos lábios. A mesa estava claramente orbitando em volta da antiga companheira de glee.

Decidindo que já tinha observado Berry o suficiente, seus olhos voltaram-se de esgueira para Quinn. A loira não demonstrava nenhum sinal de desconforto, e caminhava ao seu lado tranquilamente. Não fosse a forma como Quinn agarrava-se à sua bolsa de mão, os longos dedos formando uma garra em torno do objeto, Santana até pensaria que a loira estava caminhando em direção a um grupo de antigos amigos, tamanha a naturalidade demonstrada pela outra.

Tom, assistente de Bryan, foi o primeiro a vê-las. Os homens mais próximos começaram a se erguer.

– Quinn! Santana! Que bom que chegaram! – Bryan, o diretor, levantou-se da cadeira com a expressão convidativa e animada.

– Por favor, insisto que todos continuem sentados. – Quinn disse com um sorriso sutil, sentando-se graciosamente na cadeira que o garçom afastara para ela e cumprimentando a todos com o olhar, mantendo o sorriso até que tivesse encontrado os olhos de todos. Santana imitou-a.

– Fabray! Lopez! Como estão? Espero que não tenham se incomodado que já pedimos entradas e bebidas. – Jesse St. James falou com a voz arrogante, a aparente pose agradável não enganou a latina por nem um instante. Jesse seria o Fiyero perfeito. Ou pelo menos sua primeira fase, quando ele era apenas um nobre presunçoso e superficial.

– Lamentamos o atraso. Tivemos um contratempo com o motorista. – Disse com um sorrisinho irreverente, certa de que apenas a loira entenderia seu significado.

– O que é isso! Não atrasando para as gravações, para mim está tudo bem. – Bryan respondeu com uma piscadela brincalhona, e fez um gesto para que o garçom servisse vinho para ela e para Quinn.

Berry, que estivera ocupada dando uma boa olhada em Quinn, mirou Santana com os olhos curiosos. A latina abriu a boca, mas, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, a loira-sonho-americano deu um beijinho muito leve na bochecha da morena, os lábios pegando mais ar do que efetivamente a pele de Rachel.

– Rachel Berry. Faz muito tempo. Ainda se lembra de mim, espero?! – Quinn cumprimentava Rachel polidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido no passado das duas. Como se o fato de elas não se verem fosse culpa meramente do acaso. Como se ela não tivesse desaparecido da vida da garota da noite para o dia, indo passar algumas semanas com Santana em Los Angeles, tentando se isolar do restante do mundo.

– É preciso mais que alguns anos para se esquecer de Quinn Fabray. – Rachel respondeu com uma risadinha educada, e Santana surpreendeu-se de verdade.

Quase esperava que os grandes olhos de Rachel se transformassem em poços de acusação, que as orbes castanhas – antes tão transparentes – exprimissem dor e traição. Mas não. Além de aprender a se vestir, a diva da Broadway aparentemente também aprendeu _entrar no jogo_.

– Oh! Vocês já se conhecem?! – Bryan pareceu realmente feliz com o fato.

Santana sabia que o diretor tinha corrido riscos ao contratar um elenco que ele nunca viu contracenando junto antes. Provavelmente, em sua cabeça, o fato de se conhecerem facilitaria a química na atuação.

– Quinn e Santana estudaram na mesma escola que eu. Cantávamos no coral juntas. O mesmo que estávamos falando, que Jesse se juntou durante uma época. – Rachel respondeu, e ficou claro que a mesa já tinha discutido a relação Berry x . A latina se sentiu grata por isso. Então a atriz voltou-se para ela e Quinn, um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Vocês estão bem, como sempre; Quinn, Santana. É um prazer revê-las.

– E você nunca esteve melhor, Rachel.– A loira respondeu cordialmente. Santana não conseguiu identificar nos olhos da amiga se a resposta fora apenas educada ou se fora também verdadeira.

– Berry, como vai? – Foi a melhor resposta que conseguiu formular, depois de pigarrear quase desconfortavelmente. Não sabia até quando aquele clima excessivamente gentil duraria.

– Muito bem, obrigada, Santana. Devo dizer que seu vestido é deslumbrante. Vermelho sempre foi sua cor.

– Anh... – Santana era muito boa em receber elogios, principalmente depois que fizera um curso de Comunicação, mas sentiu-se levemente desconcertada com o elogio de Rachel. – Obrigada, Berry. Belos brincos.

Sentiu Quinn mover-se levemente na cadeira ao seu lado, ajustando a mecha de cabelo loiro que se desprendia de seu coque.

– Vocês cresceram juntos na mesma cidade? Quem imaginaria que Lima, Ohio, produziria tantos talentos?! – O ator que interpretaria o Mágico de Oz sorriu.

Santana não gostou da ofensa à cidade natal, mesmo que o velho tenha tido boas intenções.

– Estamos todos prontos para fazer o pedido? – Disse para encerrar aquele assunto de uma vez.

– Há muito tempo, Lopez. – Jesse abriu um sorrisinho para Santana, erguendo discretamente o braço para chamar o garçom e começar a pedir.

– Vejo que não mudou nada, .

– Obrigado.

Santana não conteve o revirar de olhos dessa vez.

– Então, vocês me deixaram curioso! Cantavam juntas no New Directions? É esse mesmo o nome, Rachel? – Michael, o produtor, começou o assunto.

– Sim. – Berry abriu outro de seus grandes sorrisos. – Cantamos juntas por três anos. Conquistamos o título nacional de melhor coral no último ano de ensino médio. Foi um momento muito especial.

– Ah sim. – Quinn sorriu contidamente. – Eu e Santana participamos do número inicial. Rachel apresentou lindamente a música _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now_", Celine Dion. Pra mim esse foi o solo que a rendeu a vaga em NYADA.

– Não acredito que você lembra disso! – Rachel tocou levemente o braço da loira, os olhos brilhando com as lembranças despertadas.

– Como você disse, foi um momento muito especial. – Quinn encolheu-se ligeiramente, e a morena recolheu a mão, quebrando o contato físico entre elas.

– Bons tempos. – Santana disse apenas, muito mais ocupada em observar a interação das duas do que em responder algo melhor.

– E agora vocês farão um filme juntas! A vida não é cheia de surpresas reservadas? – O ator do Mágico de Oz comentou.

– Ah... sabe o que eu acho? – Rachel sorriu, e a latina finalmente percebeu. Rachel Berry não estava pronta para recomeçar quando se tratava de Quinn Fabray. Santana finalmente percebeu que a morena estava longe de imitar a loira e agir como se nada estivesse acontecido. Restava apenas saber como Rachel lidaria com a situação. – Acho que o passado sempre arruma uma forma de bater na sua porta. E quando isso acontece, as pessoas se dão conta que de nada adiantou fugir e esconder. – A diva ergueu sua taça de vinho após uma pequena pausa dramática. Santana aproveitou esse tempinho para analisar Quinn. Viu a amiga erguer o queixo em sinal de desafio, mas também cruzar os braços em sinal de defesa.

Típico. Fabray era a contradição em forma de gente, frequentemente enviando vibes totalmente diferentes de uma só vez. Se a latina se arriscasse a procurar uma explicação para linguagem corporal da outra, provavelmente diria que Quinn estava envergonhada com a indireta de Berry, mas era muito orgulhosa para admitir. Então recebia as palavras como um ataque, e estava pronta para lutar. Quer dizer, tudo isso inconscientemente.

– Desculpem. Vou esquecer a filosofia por um instante... creio essa comida fantástica deve ser apreciada com boas risadas! - Rachel concluiu.

– Amém para isso. – Santana murmurou para si mesma antes de beber um grande gole de vinho.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Rachel

_A assessoria de Rachel Berry confirmou nessa segunda-feira, 25, que a cantora e atriz interpretará Elphaba na produção de Wicked para o cinema. Sob a direção do premiado diretor Bryan Michael, o elenco conta também com a atriz Quinn Fabray como Glinda e com o cantor e ator Jesse St. James – famoso pelas sua atuação em Sweeney Todd, na Broadway – como Fiyero._  
_Com a estreia de Berry no cinema, os fãs da atriz e os apreciadores do bom teatro especulam se ela irá trocar os palcos pela tela._  
_"Não pretendo me despedir da Broadway tão cedo. Embora esteja me aventurando pelo mundo do cinema, ainda há muitos papéis que sonho representar na Broadway e espero conseguir pelo menos alguns", Rachel nos assegurou._  
_Sobre os rumores de que ela havia sido sondada para Christine no revival de Fantasma da Ópera, mas perdeu o papel para Amy Louvain, a atriz foi clara._  
_"Estou em outro momento da minha carreira agora. A oportunidade de dar vida à Elphaba no cinema é algo que eu não quis deixar passar. Quanto à Christine, acredito que Amy está apta para o papel. Se minha agenda permitir, pretendo comparecer à estreia."_  
_Robert Gerard, aclamado crítico de cinema, foi um dos primeiros a se pronunciar sobre a escalação de Wicked._  
_"A produção escolheu um elenco interessante. Com dois dos papéis principais indo para artistas da Broadway, a aposta foi alta. Entretanto, pelo que conheço de musicais, já tendo visto pessoalmente a atuação da Sra. Berry e do Sr. St. James, não tenho dúvidas sobre sua competência. Quinn Fabray atrairá um público mais jovem para o filme, enquanto Berry e St. James trarão um público mais maduro. Embora não duvide da capacidade de Bryan Michael, estou ansioso para ver como ele vai agradar aos dois públicos. Quanto aos roteiristas, creio que podemos esperar um filme cheio de humor e emoção. Lindsay tem vasta experiência no teatro, e Henry concorreu ao Oscar de melhor roteiro adaptado em 2017. Wicked promete trazer para o cinema uma nova fórmula e, se realmente cumprir essa proposta, vejo-o facilmente como um filme vencedor de grandes prêmios."_

Rachel largou, com um sorriso, a coluna de entretenimento do The New York Times no criado mudo ao lado da enorme cama de casal do hotel_._

Seu sorriso, contudo, vacilou quando seu celular começou a tocar e ela viu o nome na tela.

– Oi, querido. Como estão as coisas por aí? Lembrou de depositar o dinheiro da faxineira esse mês? – Rachel atendeu, fechando os olhos e forçando uma voz simpática. Sabia que Finn estava muito, muito chateado com ela.

_– Como você pode falar como se nada estivesse acontecendo, Rachel?! Você me avisou em um dia que aceitou um papel de um filme e no dia seguinte estava entrando num avião para Los Angeles. E a preocupação que você tem é se eu paguei a faxineira?_!

– Querido, nós conversamos sobre isso. Você sabe por que eu não te falei antes. Errei, admito... mas aceitei a proposta em um impulso, não deu tempo de conversarmos antes.

_– Pensei que éramos companheiros. Você não decide uma coisa dessa importância sozinha. O que eu sou pra você, afinal? O babaca que tem tempo para passar no banco e pagar as contas?_

– Finn... você realmente me ligou para continuar a discussão que deixamos em New York? Claro que somos companheiros. Já pedi desculpas por não ter te informado antes sobre a proposta. Eu mesma não pensava em aceitar até aquela tarde no Central Park! Eu te disse isso! Você pode, por favor, me perdoar e deixar esse assunto de lado? São só quatro meses e eu estou de volta. Quem sabe antes, se eu conseguir uma sexta livre...

_– Sua atitude foi ridícula, Rachel. Me informar! Olha o jeito que você fala! Me informar! Eu não sou um dos seus fãs, nem sou um entrevistador da porra do New York Times! Sou seu marido, e devia ter direito a alguma opinião nesse assunto..._

Rachel respirou fundo para se impedir de dizer alguma coisa idiota.

– Você tem razão. Não agi corretamente. Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Preciso correr agora. Tenho horário marcado no estúdio para gravar as músicas. Eu te ligo quando terminar, tudo bem?

_– É, é._

A despedida seca do marido a fez sentir, pela milésima vez, uma culpa enorme.  
Mas, apesar de realmente ter pisado na bola, Rachel se perguntava como ele apenas não podia ficar feliz por ela.

Claro, se fosse chamada para_ O Fantasma da Óper_a, ela facilmente deixaria o filme de lado... mas, com tudo que estava acontecendo, a mulher começava a se dar conta de que Wicked seria um enorme salto em sua carreira, uma chance em um milhão. Já estava na hora de Rachel abandonar o plano de vida que ela traçara em sua infância e adolescência. A vida dificilmente poderia ser planejada, por mais que quisesse acreditar no contrário.

Com um suspiro, ela pegou sua bolsa e desceu para a recepção, onde um táxi já a aguardava do lado de fora do hotel.

– Muito bom, Rachel! Vamos gravar uma última vez. Consegue segurar essa nota final por mais um ou dois segundos? E quem sabe colocar um pouco mais de drama. – O produtor responsável pela equipe de som e música perguntou, olhando brevemente para Bryan, que acenou a cabeça concordando.

Rachel sorriu quase arrogante. Ajeitou o grande fone em seus ouvidos e respondeu:

– Até mais, se precisar.

O produtor sorriu levemente.

Ela então respirou fundo, esperando o sinal de que estavam gravando acender para que ela começasse a cantar "No Good Deed".

E mesmo que estivesse cantando em um estúdio, onde só o que importava era sua voz, Rachel agia como se estivesse no palco. A expressão se transformando para transmitir sentimento em cada linha cantada, os braços abertos como se estivesse abraçando a plateia, as mãos indo para o coração no momento em que ela chamava, desesperada, o nome de Fiyero no meio da música. Ao final, fez questão de segurar a última nota por mais quatro segundos, a voz retumbando forte, carregada de emoção.

Quando ela terminou, o estúdio ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego.

– Excelente, Rachel! Excelente. Não poderíamos ter conseguido uma Elphaba melhor. – Bryan elogiou.

Ao ouvir um murmúrio de concordância do resto do pessoal, ela abriu um enorme sorriso, a respiração já normalizada.

– Obrigada. Sei a trilha sonora de Wicked de cor desde os meus doze anos.  
Com uma risadinha, o produtor tomou a palavra.

– Chegamos ao fim do seu horário por hoje. Pode vir aqui, Rachel.  
Quando ela saiu do isolamento de vidro do estúdio, indo encontrar com a equipe, ela reparou em uma pessoa que, ela podia jurar, não estava lá dois minutos atrás.

– Quinn! Não tinha te visto.

A loira sorriu.

– Meu horário de gravação é agora, logo depois do seu. Cheguei um pouco mais cedo, por sorte.

Rachel soltou uma risadinha.

– Por sorte?

– Sempre soube que você é fantástica... mas essa última música... Minha memória não faz jus ao que é te ouvir cantar pessoalmente. É sempre uma sorte presenciar isso. – A atriz olhou diretamente para Rachel.

– Obrigada, Quinn. – A morena disse depois de um momento. A resposta da outra a deixou levemente tensa. De alguma forma, sentia que a companheira de elenco havia ultrapassado o limite da cordialidade, chegando a um nível totalmente diferente, de uma intimidade que elas não mais compartilhavam.

Quinn pareceu ter sentido a mesma coisa, e desviou o olhar. Um silêncio desconfortável se formou entre as duas mulheres. A loira limpou a garganta.

– Vou começar a aquecer minha voz. Com licença, Rachel.

– Bom Rachel, mesmo horário amanhã? Estou otimista que conseguiremos, até o final da semana, gravar com você, Quinn e Jesse todas as musicas individuais. – Bryan colocou a mão no ombro da morena.

– Claro, claro. – Ela respondeu, mas não se despediu, como obviamente era esperado.

A verdade é que, agora que sabia que Quinn seria a próxima a cantar, queria ficar um pouco mais. Só um pouco, ela se assegurou mentalmente. Só para saber se os vocais da loira iriam conseguir chegar ao nível que uma personagem como Glinda exigia.

O diretor pareceu ter notado a vontade de Rachel e lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso antes de adiantar-se para conversar com o produtor.

A mulher aceitou um copo de água que lhe era oferecido por um dos assistentes, feliz por ter o que fazer e, ao mesmo tempo, manter o corpo hidratado e a voz bem-cuidada.

Sentou-se no sofá de couro preto no fundo do estúdio, franzindo a testa e passando a mão pelo tecido, tentando identificar se era couro natural ou não.  
– Berry, por que diabos você está apalpando o sofá? É uma espécie de fetiche louco pansexual?

– Santana! – Rachel levantou os olhos para encontrar a latina parada ao seu lado, os braços cruzados acima do peito. – Que surpresa te ver por aqui! Acho que a palavra que você procura não é "pansexual", e sim "parafilia" que, entre suas várias categorias, também inclui objetos. E para responder sua pergunta, não, não é um fetiche _parafílico_. Estou apenas tentando descobrir se esse é um dos muitos lugares ecologicamente incorretos que usam couro natural no lugar de sintético em sua mobília.

– É, tanto faz. – Santana revirou os olhos e sentou ao seu lado. –Vejo que você ainda é uma eco-chata.

Rachel bufou indignada.

– Se não consumir produtos de origem animal e zelar pelos seus direitos é ser eco-chata, então sim, eu ainda sou uma.

Santana suspirou como se estivesse em profundo sofrimento.

– O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, de qualquer forma? Pensei que sua gravação fosse antes da de Quinn.

– Pensou certo. O que você está fazendo aqui? – Rachel retorquiu.

– Q. tem uma entrevista para um desses portais online de cinema depois que terminar aqui. Vou esperá-la. Além do mais, preciso de um tempo. Passei minha tarde inteira entrevistando candidatos para serem meus estagiários. Teve uma hora em que eu apenas tive que respirar e me dar uma folga daqueles universitários repetindo que trabalhar na equipe de Quinn Fabray é um sonho. – Ela respondeu com desdém.

Rachel estava quase ofendida por aquelas palavras.

– Você não devia menosprezar sonhos, Santana!

Antes que a latina pudesse responder, entretanto, Quinn começou a cantar e Rachel voltou sua atenção para a loira.

Ela cantava com as mãos por cima do fone, os olhos fechados. O queixo da morena caiu levemente. Não era nenhuma voz de cantora da Broadway, mas definitivamente, definitivamente, Quinn tinha melhorado muito sua técnica vocal. Ela quase não desafinava nas notas mais agudas – como fazia a Quinn do ensino médio – e conseguia transmitir emoção para a música de forma decente. Rachel arrepiou levemente quando a loira chegou ao refrão.  
Santava soltou uma risadinha.

– Q. nunca parou de cantar. Ela entrou nas aulas avançadas de canto em Yale e tem feito seis meses de aulas particulares para se preparar para esse papel. Quinn foi a primeira a ser convidada para _Wicked_ e a primeira a aceitar. – A latina disse com a voz surpreendentemente suave.

– Eu não sabia disso. – Rachel murmurou, ainda envolvida pela música cantada por Quinn. Se ela não tivesse desafinado aquelas duas vezes...

– Claro que atuar sempre vai ser o ponto forte dela. – Santana falou, notando a desafinação da amiga.

– Ela poderia alinhar o pescoço.

– Como é? – Santana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Vê, Quinn geralmente fica com o queixo apontado para cima, o pescoço alongado. Isso faz com que o trato laríngeo também esteja alongado, passando a trabalhar em condições precárias. Ela precisa alinhar o pescoço. Isso vai facilitar o controle dos músculos abdominais também.

Santana lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, mas acenou a cabeça.

– Ei! Julian! Fala pra Quinn abaixar esse pescoço e manter a postura reta. Ela não está andando no tapete vermelho, não precisa desse queixo erguido como uma vaca orgulhosa. – Santana gritou para o produtor, que sorriu e repassou as instruções para a loira de uma forma muito mais delicada do que a da latina.

Rachel olhou escandalizada para a antiga companheira de Glee.

– Como você fala assim com ele?

– Conheço o Julian há anos. – Santana dispensou-a com um aceno de mão. – Ele produzia um seriado que uma das minhas antigas clientes protagonizava. Um bom contato para se ter.

– Quinn não é uma vaca orgulhosa! – Rachel insistiu com a voz alta para que o resto do pessoal ouvisse, em um impulso súbito de defender a loira.

– Relaxa, Berry. Todos aqui sabem que ela não é uma vaca. – Santana revirou os olhos, deixando claramente o _orgulhosa_ de fora.

Rachel foi poupada de ter que responder quando seu celular tocou.

– Lauren, como vai?

_– Rach, onde você está? A repórter do LA Weekly vai chegar ao hotel em cinco minutos!_

Rachel colocou a mão na própria testa. Não acreditava que tinha esquecido completamente da entrevista para o jornal.

– Estou no meu caminho. Se ela chegar, peça desculpas e diga que logo estarei aí.  
Rachel desligou o aparelho e levantou-se do sofá, alisando sua blusa.

– Preciso correr, Santana. Sempre bom te ver. – Ela despediu-se apressada.

– Aham. Até mais, Berry.

Rachel acenou para o resto da equipe no estúdio e correu para pegar um táxi, sendo parada no caminho para um autógrafo.

Quando finalmente chegou ao hotel, vinte minutos depois, Lauren a esperava na sala de reuniões do lugar, conversando com uma mulher morena que usava óculos muito grandes para seu rosto.

– Desculpe o atraso. – Rachel avançou para a mulher com a mão estendida, um grande sorriso no rosto.

– Tudo bem, Sra. Berry. Entendo que a agenda está lotada.

– Rachel, por favor. – Ela sorriu e sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de sua assessora.

– Podemos começar?

A morena sorriu novamente antes de acenar com a cabeça.

Meia hora depois a entrevista tinha acabado.

– Acho que foi tudo bem, não?

Lauren acenou com a cabeça.

– Foi muito bom, Rach. O jeitinho Berry de lidar com a imprensa é sempre apropriado.

Rachel soltou uma risadinha.

– Jeitinho Berry, é?!

Lauren sorriu, mas logo sua expressão fechou e ela olhou para a morena seriamente.

– O que aconteceu com você hoje? Você nunca atrasa.

– Tive que fazer umas coisas no estúdio. – Rachel murmurou.

– Umas coisas? Mas sua gravação não tinha acabado?

– Sim.

– Rachel...

Então, pela segunda vez em menos duas horas, seu celular a salvou de ter que procurar por uma resposta.

– Kurt. Tudo bem com você?

Rachel ouviu uma fungada do outro lado da linha.

_– Eu... Rachel... como está tudo aí? Você foi gravar no estúdio hoje?_

A morena impediu-se de entrar no assunto sobre o seu dia; algo estava claramente errado com o melhor amigo.

– Kurt. O que aconteceu?

Outra fungada.

_– Cancelaram, Rach._

– O que cancelaram? Espera, cancelaram sua peça?!

Rachel sabia que o espetáculo que Kurt interpretava na Off-Broadway estava em processo de análise. Os produtores não sabiam se iriam renovar para uma nova temporada.

_– Sim. –_ Kurt soltou o ar pela boca._ – Você acredita nisso?_

– Não! Não acredito! Estava indo tão bem!

_– Sabe, Rach... às vezes acho que deveria ter continuado na Vogue. Teatro não é para mim. Não sou macho o suficiente para ser o protagonista masculino, minha voz não serve para o núcleo dramático... estou cansado de só ser o humor das peças. Acho que... acho que está na hora de cair na real. Vou ligar para os meus contatos no mundo da moda... vou..._

– Kurt, para com isso! Você é um dos melhores atores que eu conheço! A Broadway perde tanto em não te dar o devido valor...

Uma terceira fungada, seguida de uma risadinha seca.

_– Nada que eu possa fazer para mostrar, não é? Agora que cancelaram meu espetáculo. Mas estou precisando de uma distração, querida. Como foi o estúdio?!_

Então algo clicou na cabeça de Rachel.

– Kurt, vou fazer algo para te ajudar e vou fazer agora! Isso tudo é muito injusto com você, e você vai mostrar para eles do que é capaz!

Então, sem mais, Rachel desligou o celular e saiu para pegar um táxi de volta para o estúdio. Com alguma sorte, a equipe ainda estaria gravando e ela poderia ao menos tentar ajudar seu amigo. Tudo que ela precisava era um contato bom para se ter.

* * *

Yô pessoas, tudo bem?

Bom, eu juro que _odeio_ ser a autora chata que pede reviews. Mas também juro que receber um de vez em quando não dói. HAHA. Sério, queria muito saber o que vocês estão pensando dessa história. Os reviews geralmente fazem meu dia, e não vejo muita empolgação/resposta com essa fic. Gostaria de saber o que acham e mimimi.

Considerem me deixar um, sim?

:)

BJBJ e até o próximo.

_Eu não ia falar, mas provavelmente vai ser do ponto de vista da Quinn._


	7. Capítulo 7 - Quinn

Ela_ realmente_ não queria entreouvir conversas alheias. De fato, nem era para estar lá.

Quinn já estava atrasada para sua entrevista no portal de cinema online, e Santava estava positivamente puta com ela, como só a latina conseguia ficar. Mas o fato era: ela ouviu.

Ouviu Rachel conversar com Julian sobre conseguir uma entrevista para Kurt em algum seriado promissor de TV a cabo.

Ela conhecia aquela expressão no rosto do produtor. Ele tentaria, mas não tentaria de verdade. Quantas vezes vira aquele repuxar de lábios clássico dos figurões de Hollywood? Perdera a conta. Mas Rachel não conhecia. O mundo da Broadway, mesmo que tão duro quanto o de Los Angeles, era diferente.

Então a loira agiu por impulso. Puxou o IPhone, percorreu a lista de contatos até achar um que efetivamente faria alguma coisa por seu antigo companheiro de Glee, e discou. Marcou um café para depois da bendita entrevista e pronto. O destino de Kurt estava prestes a mudar, ela sabia.

– Quantos anos luz são necessários para você pegar o batom que esqueceu no banheiro, Fabray? Achei que o mundo ia acabar antes de você voltar. – Santana resmungou enquanto acelerava o carro, cortando com manobras definitivamente ilegais os veículos demasiado lerdos para seu gosto.

Quinn revirou os olhos, sacou novamente o celular e escaneou em busca de mais opções viáveis. Um SMS para um segundo contato e ela se deu por satisfeita.

– Você orientou o jornalista? – Perguntou com um tom de voz monótono. – Não vou responder nenhuma pergunta pessoal.

– Claro que orientei. – A latina respondeu. – Mas você sabe como eles são. Espere muitas especulações. Provavelmente vão questionar se você foi chifrada por aquele atorzinho ou algo assim... quer dizer, que mulher em sã consciência negaria um romance com o bonitão de Hollywood? – Santana perguntou com a voz irônica.

Quinn suspirou enfadonhamente como uma verdadeira estrela de cinema.

– Odeio a imprensa.

– Ela fez quem você é hoje, _baby_. – A morena cantarolou. – E você adora a imprensa. Faz pose antes mesmo de algum fotógrafo sacar a câmera. Sempre amou atenção, Q., quase mais que Berry.

A loira considerou suas opções. Infelizmente, qualquer ataque físico não seria muito inteligente. Ela estava no carro também, e uma investida contra a amiga poderia prejudicá-la no caso de algum acidente.

Então ela revirou os olhos novamente.

– Tanto faz.

E bom, muitas coisas poderiam ser ditas sobre Santana Lopez, mas a mulher realmente conhecia o mercado em que trabalhava. O jornalista perguntou mesmo se ela levou um chifre, ao passo que Quinn forçou um sorriso no rosto e revidou espiritualmente:_"Não estávamos juntos para que eu fosse traída, mas, se estivéssemos e ele tivesse me traído, vocês saberiam. Não é todo dia que o ator-sensação-de-momento é castrado._". Nesse ponto da entrevista, Santana interferiu e persuadiu o jornalista a não publicar a pergunta e muito menos a resposta.

Mais tarde, a loira ria do episódio, enquanto a outra soltava fumaça pelas orelhas:_"Você já foi mais sensata nas entrevistas, Fabray!"_

Durante o café com o produtor Reynalds Block, ela finalmente parou para pensar no que estava fazendo. Acabara de convencê-lo a chamar Kurt para uma entrevista em um seriado novo de corais que a Fox estava produzindo, e conseguira, de quebra, uma outra entrevista para um documentário sobre a história da música. Em alguma delas o homem deveria conseguir um papel.

Mas, seguindo, com certo desdém, a nova tática que sua terapeuta recomendou, ela se esforçou para ser honesta consigo mesma. Não estava fazendo tudo aquilo pelo rapaz. A última vez que o vira fora no casamento de Rachel. _Rachel_.

Era por ela.

E por aquele _maldito _sentimento de culpa que a envolvera no momento em que pusera os olhos na morena.

Não deveria se sentir culpada por ter cortado vínculos. Fora calculado. Fora necessário. Quinn Fabray não dava ponto sem nó e definitivamente não agia sem medir cuidadosamente os prós e os contras. Acontece que os contras de continuar mantendo um relacionamento com Rachel Berry após seu casamento falaram mais alto naquele momento de sua vida.

Mas, de qualquer forma, a culpa ainda estava lá. Então a loira se esforçava. Sempre colocava um sorriso gentil no rosto quando encontrava a pequena diva, distribuía elogios que, embora verdadeiros, saiam arranhando por sua garganta. Tudo para tentar aplacar, compensar a sensação de que devia alguma coisa para Rachel. E agora, depois de praticamente dar um novo rumo à carreira do melhor amigo da mulher, Quinn finalmente poderia respirar. Estava finalmente livre.

Livre das últimas amarras que a prendiam à Berry.

Nada mais de cumprimentos forçados. Nada mais de tentar agradar e inflar o ego da morena.

Agiria naturalmente. Uma cordialidade fria era ideal para a situação. Em breve tudo estaria acabado, e as únicas ocasiões que teria que ver Rachel novamente seria no momento de tirar as fotos promocionais e em alguns eventos de divulgação do filme. Depois nunca mais. A morena provavelmente voltaria para a Broadway, ganhando o dobro do que ganhava antes, e conseguindo qualquer papel que ela desejasse.

E não gastaria nem um segundo do seu dia pensando em Quinn Fabray.

A loira suspirou, entrando em seu apartamento vazio. Era quase noite e sua empregada já tinha ido embora. Quinn orientou-se facilmente no escuro até alcançar o interruptor da sala, ligando apenas algumas luzes de parede, deixando uma iluminação suave tomar conta do ambiente.

Lembrava-se de quando comprou o imóvel com seu primeiro cachê relativamente grande. Ele viera mobiliado, e a decoração era muito ultrapassada para o seu gosto. Embora considerada por todos que a conheciam como uma mulher clássica, ela se irritava cada vez que entrava na copa e dava de cara uma escultura renascentista.

Então ela apenas colocou tudo a venda no eBay e redecorou.

Comprou móveis de estilo moderno, em tons de preto, branco e vermelho. Os quadros de paisagens e de madonas deram lugar a quadros abstratos e expressionistas. Um grande e confortável sofá e duas poltronas reclináveis foram colocados onde antes estava um conjunto de sofás bege-sem-graça-com-babados-demais. A lareira elétrica foi pintada de preto, substituindo aquele verde-musgo terrível.

No final, o espaço inteiro transpirava simetria e sofisticaçã dinheiro e bom gosto. E exalava, _exalava_ impessoalidade. Chegou a colocar alguns porta-retratos, mas por vezes ficava se perguntando se a maldita escultura renascentista não era melhor que toda aquela... frieza. Por mais que gostasse do seu apartamento, Quinn por vezes achava que faltava uma alma para ele. Algum toque, quase imperceptível, que o transformasse num _lar._

Mas então ela se lembrava do velho ditado: Seu lar é onde seu coração está. E esse era o momento em que a loira apenas empurrava seu desconforto para uma gavetinha bem escondida na sua cabeça. Porque quando se falava dos problemas do seu coração, o apartamento de Quinn parecia o melhor lugar do mundo. O único lugar que ela estava a salvo de tudo e todos. E totalmente envolvida pela impessoalidade e frieza.

Ela guardou cuidadosamente sua bolsa no closet depois de esvaziá-la e colocar seu conteúdo em outra bolsa. Escolheu um vestido e uma sandália antes de tomar um banho. Ela ainda teria que ir, àquela noite, à inauguração de uma galeria de arte de um fotógrafo amigo do namorado do diretor de seu último filme. O único lugar que ela gostaria de estar, depois de um dia tão exaustivo, era na sua casa, mas o tal diretor acabara de ser contratado para filmar a adaptação do _best-seller_ do momento. Provavelmente a produção do filme estaria lá também, assim como os responsáveis pelo elenco. E depois de _Wicked_, esse era um trabalho de Quinn gostaria _muito_ de fazer.

Então ela daria o ar da graça, conversaria um pouco como quem não quer nada, compraria uma bendita fotografia e, se fosse bonita o suficiente, penduraria em alguma parede vazia do apartamento.

– Quinn, acho que você pode melhorar seu alcance. Claro, ficou bom, mas podemos fazer ficar muito bom. Julian, por que não vamos outra vez?

Quinn revirou os olhos enquanto criticava, pela milésima fez, seu trabalho. Sabia que um dueto com ele não seria fácil de gravar, mas aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Estava começando a ficar seriamente com raiva.

– Hm... Jesse, eu tenho certeza que essa versão ficou ótima. Podemos chamar a Rachel agora para gravar com a Quinn... Estamos começando a atrasar no horário. – Julian respondeu.

– Mas...

Quando Jesse começou a protestar, Santana perdeu a paciência.

– , minha cliente tem lugares para ir, pessoas para ver e coisas para fazer, ela cantou muito bem. Por que você não faz a todos um favor e não tira a sua bunda daí para que ela e Berry terminem logo com a programação do dia?

– Como você consegue viver como assessora está além do meu entendimento, Lopez. Você não tem o mínimo jeito com pessoas. – Jesse silvou, mas saiu do lado do microfone.

– Muitas coisas estão além do seu entendimento, não é mesmo?! – A latina revirou os olhos.

Quinn soltou uma risadinha, sem poder deixar de concordar. O idiota não sabia com nada. Santana tinha jeito com pessoas. Mas apenas quando ela queria. Era simples assim.

Rachel entrou no estúdio e pegou um fone, posicionando ao lado dela. Enquanto ela se arrumava, o produtor foi conferir como todos do coro estavam no estúdio de vidro ao lado. Para a próxima música, precisariam deles.

– Como você está hoje, Quinn? – Rachel perguntou com um sorriso educado.

– Estou bem. E você? – Respondeu com sua ensaiada cordialidade fria.

– Muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. – Rachel retribuiu o favor.

Ela mexeu os pés desconfortavelmente. Será que para o resto da gravação seria esse clima tão..._ forçado_? Suspirou com resignação. Provavelmente sim, seria assim.

_Logo tudo estará acabado. Logo tudo estará acabado._ Repetiu em sua cabeça como um mantra.

– Estamos prontas? – Julian perguntou.

As mulheres acenaram positivamente.

– _Come with me. To the Emerald City._ – Rachel introduziu a música com os olhos brilhando.

O coro começou a cantar e Quinn fechou os olhos, sentindo a música.

– _Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City._ – Disse com a voz excitada, entrando no personagem.

O coro entrou novamente até que Rachel respirou fundo ao seu lado.

– _There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees._

– _Dress salons…_ – Quinn cantou.

–_And libraries…_

– _Palaces!_

– _Museums!_

– _Hundred strong: There are wonders like I've never see…_– Cantaram juntas e Quinn não pode evitar o sorriso.

Ela e Rachel se encaravam enquanto uma completava a fala da outra na música. O ritmo vinha naturalmente. Fluido. Sem qualquer dificuldade. Uma parecia entender muito bem a sintonia da outra.

– _It's all grand!_ – Quinn disse, colocando o máximo de empolgação na voz.

– _And it's all green! _– A forma como Rachel parecia contemplar com admiração os arredores do estúdio, como se realmente estivesse na Emerald City, fez algo dentro da loira palpitar.

A música continuou e elas cantaram como se estivessem ensaiado um milhão de vezes. Mas a verdade era que não cantavam juntas há muito tempo. Muito tempo mesmo. Tanto tempo que Quinn se esquecera daquela harmonia que elas estabeleciam sempre que faziam um dueto. Não que elas tivessem cantado muitos duetos. A maior parte deles aconteceu quando Rachel foi pra NY, e ela foi pra Yale. Passavam inúmeros fins de semana juntas, cantando pela cidade, ou até mesmo no apartamento que a morena dividia com Kurt... até que ela se casou.

– _Two good friends..._ – Rachel cantou.

–_Two best friends… _– Quinn completou com o coração quase apertado com todas aquelas lembranças.

Mais algumas frases do coro e a música acabou. Mas a loira não estava prestando mais tanta atenção assim.

– Muito bem, garotas! - Julian exclamou aprovadoramente. - Acho que nem vamos precisar gravar de novo. Vocês foram excelentes!

Rachel ainda olhava pra ela, os olhos tão intensos. Como se pudessem vê-la por inteiro. Como se entendessem o que aquele dueto fez com a loira.

Então a morena sorriu.

E Quinn finalmente percebeu que aquele era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Rachel dirigia a ela em anos.

Oi gente!

Antes de tudo, MIL DESCULPAS pela demora! Sei que enrolei bastante pra esse capítulo, mas gostaria de dizer que NÃO vou desistir da fic, ok?!

muito obrigada pelos reviews no capítulo anterior!

Me escrevam falando o que acharam do ponto de vista da Quinn!

Beijos.


End file.
